Who Wants to live Forever
by Galou815
Summary: Fic slash DracoHarry Draco a retrouvé Harry après sa disparition vont il arriver à surmonté certain obstacles.Song Fic avec des chansons de Queen
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! le principe de la fic, chaque chapitre coresspond a une chanson du groupe Queen, si jamais il en ai autrment je préviendrai et si jalis kelkun veut la chanson dite le moi dans une petite review**

**fic slash rating R je préviendrai quand il y aura des Lemon**

**résumé : Draco à retrouver Harry après sa disparition, vont t'ils pouvoir surmonté certaine épreuves ? **

**  
Chapitre 1 : A Winter's Tale**

**Harry marchait depuis une heure dans les rues de Londres. Ce matin-là, il avait ouvert ses volets et découvert avec l'émerveillement d'un enfant que le sol était couvert de neige. Il avait pris un rapide petit déjeuner et après une douche bien chaude, il était sorti dehors emmitouflé dans un manteau, une écharpe et des gants.**

**It's Winter fall**

**Red skies are gleaming, oh**

**Sea gulls are flying over**

**Swans are floating by**

**Smoking chimney tops**

**Am I dreaming ?**

**Am I dreaming ?**

**Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il avançait lentement, essayant de ne pas glisser et évitant les boules de neige que les enfants se lançaient. La neige était compacte et tenace, de quoi faire le bonheur des écoliers qui n'allaient pas pouvoir aller à l'école pendant un petit bout de temps. C'était le rêve pour eux: ils allaient passer leurs journées à s'amuser dehors, et en rentrant chez eux ils auraient droit à un bon chocolat chaud. Harry aurait tout donné pour retrouver cette innocence, mais les années avaient passé.**

**The nights draw in**

**There's a silky moon up in the sky, yeah**

**Children are fantasizing**

**Grown ups are standing by**

**What a super feeling**

**Am I dreaming**

**Am I dreaming ?**

**Wo wo wo wo**

**Il commença le chemin du retour, impatient de pouvoir se mettre devant sa cheminée pour se réchauffer. Son visage était rougi par le froid, il tremblait un peu et commençait à fatiguer, mais malgré cela il continuait de regarder ce paysage d'hiver avec émerveillement. Le rire des enfants, les vielles dames assises sur leur banc, discutant tout en rigolant de voir ainsi la jeunesse s'amuser. Les arbres nus couverts de neige, les rues toutes blanches où des centaines de traces de pas se mélangeaient. Les vendeurs de marrons chauds, de gaufres, de crêpes et d'autres mets délicieux qui embaumaient l'air d'une odeur appétissante. Les vitrines illuminées à l'approche de Noël et les multiples pères Noël agitant des cloches sur les trottoirs en demandant aux passant de faire preuve de charité en cette période de fêtes. Harry sortit un billet et le déposa dans le pot en cuivre en souriant au petit homme barbu qui le remercia et lui souhaita un joyeux Noël.**

**(dreaming) So quiet and peaceful**

**(dreaming) Tranquil and blissful**

**(dreaming) There's a kind of magic in the air**

**(dreaming) What a truly magnificient view**

**(dreaming) A breathtaking scene**

**With the dreams of the world in the palm of your hand**

**(dreaming) A cosy fireside chat**

**(dreaming) A little this, a little that**

**(dreaming) Sound of merry laughter skipping by**

**(dreaming) Gentle rain beating on my face**

**(dreaming) What an extraordinary place !**

**And the dream of the child is the hope of the hope of the man**

**Harry continua son chemin en souriant. Il arriva devant sa maison, poussa la petite grille en fer forgé et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il mettait la clé dans la serrure, il entendit une voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère.**

**- Salut Harry.**

**Le brun se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Des cheveux blonds reposant sur ses épaules, un visage de porcelaine, de fines lèvres légèrement rougis par le froid et des yeux d'un bleu acier. Il le reconnut tout de suite.**

**- Draco ?**

**Il y eut un silence, le temps sembla s'arrêter, chacun paraissant admirer l'autre au milieu de ce paysage de carte postale.**

**It's all so beautiful**

**Like a landscape painting in the sky, yeah**

**Mountains are zooming higher, mmm**

**Little girls scream and cry**

**My world is spinning and spinning and spinning**

**It's unbelievable**

**Sends me reeling**

**Am I dreaming ?**

**Am I dreaming ?**

**Oooh it's bliss**

** -Il fait froid, dit Draco en esquissant un sourire.**

**-Euh ... oui, dit Harry, réagissant enfin. Viens, entre, dit-il en ouvrant sa porte.**

**Harry prit le manteau du blond et l'accrocha avec le sien au dessus d'un radiateur pour le faire sécher. Il le fit entrer dans le salon et l'invita à s'asseoir.**

**-C'est bien chez toi, c'est très ... douillet.**

**-Oui, je mis sens bien.**

**-Les souterrains du professeur Rogue doivent te paraître très loin, dit Draco en souriant.**

**-C'est vrai ... mais maintenant que tu en parles je crois que je vais faire un feu, dit Harry.**

**Ils émirent tous les deux un léger rire, timide, presque gêné. Harry parut soulagé d'avoir trouver le moyen de ne pas rester assis devant lui alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, ou plutôt ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire qu'ils ne savaient pas par où commencer.**

**-Ca fait longtemps, dit Draco.**

**-On n'a que 20 ans, ça fait à peine 3 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, répondit Harry.**

**-Oui, tu as raison, dit Draco en baissant la tête.**

**Harry était conscient de l'avoir blessé mais il préféra lui tourner le dos pour mettre du papier journal dans la cheminée. Il déposa quelques brindilles et des bouts de bois un peu plus gros. Il prit la boite d'allumettes en tremblant, en craqua une qui se cassa aussitôt, puis une seconde, une troisième... Au bout de la cinquième Draco se leva et lui prit la boîte des mains en lui disant de le laisser faire. Sa première allumette s'enflamma aussitôt, et il l'approcha du papier qui prit feu. Ils se rassirent tout les deux et après un petit moment, la pièce fut emplie d'une agréable chaleur.**

**-Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène dans ce coin perdu de Londres? Tu ne travaillais pas comme médecin à Sainte Mangouste?**

**-Si si, j'y travaille toujours, je passe mes journées à faire diverses potions pour soigner tout le monde.**

**-Ce travail n'a pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer vraiment.**

**-Disons que ... j'ai toujours eu de l'ambition ... Enfin, mon père à toujours eu des ambitions pour moi et ... je ne pensais pas ... passer ma vie à soigner des gens.**

**-J'imagine.**

**-Et toi, tu fais quoi ? dit Draco, préférant changer de sujet.**

**-Eh bien ...**

**-Laisse-moi deviner, tu es flic ?**

**-Euh ... oui, comment tu le sais ?**

**-Je l'ai deviné comme ça.**

**-Comme ça ? dit Harry, surpris.**

**-Je te fais marcher, il n'y a qu'a voir les photos sur la cheminée avec ton bel uniforme et ta plaque bien astiquée à l'entrée. Et puis pour quelqu'un qui voulait devenir Auror c'est bien comme métier.**

**-Depuis quand tu connais les métiers moldus toi ?**

**-Depuis que mon père est mort, dit Draco en souriant presque.**

**-Oh je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je ...**

**-Il devait recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur, mais il a préféré se tailler les veines. Quelle mort peu glorieuse pour un homme tel que lui...**

**Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas si Draco était heureux que son père en ait fini avec la vie, ou s'il cachait sa tristesse sous une désinvolture presque choquante. Il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête:**

**-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**Draco soupira et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Le brun détourna rapidement son regard.**

**-Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ?**

**-Si, bien sûr ... Alors ... Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ..., Draco sembla hésiter. Il baissa la tête puis la releva presque aussitôt.**

**-Je suis en vacances et comme je ne savais pas où aller je me suis dit que ça serait bien de te rendre visite.**

**-Bonne idée ... euh ... comment ... Hermione et Ron, comment il vont ?**

**-Je me demandais aussi à quel moment tu allais me poser cette question. Hermione et Ron ont fini par se marier en début d'année.**

**-Oh ... Ils se sont mariés ... Vraiment ?**

**-Etant donné la façon dont tu as réagi, ils n'ont pas voulu t'inviter.**

**-Mais quand je suis parti, Ron ...**

**-Il est toujours en fauteuil roulant mais tu sais bien que l'amour donne des ailes. Il va beaucoup mieux, Hermione est une vraie mère pour lui, et il y a peu j'ai même eu l'importante mission de créer une potion pour la rendre enceinte. Tout a beaucoup changé. Les gens commencent à oublier.**

**-Ils ont de la chance.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis toujours avec ses souvenirs? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**-Draco se rapprocha d'Harry doucement, mais celui-ci se leva.**

**-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**-Tu as déjà posé cette question.**

**-Oh ... Alors, tu veux ...**

**-Je ne veux rien Harry, je veux juste discuter avec toi, sans que tu détournes les yeux, sans que tu cherches à me fuir, et que tu cesses de penser que je vais mourir parce que je suis avec toi.**

**-Parle-moi de ta nouvelle vie, tout se passe bien ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Bien ... Ton boulot t'intéresse ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Génial ... Et les amours ça va ?**

**-Inexistantes.**

**-Draco se leva, visiblement irrité.**

**-Ecoute, Harry, j'étais juste venu te rendre visite, mais comme tu n'as pas l'air très enclin à me répondre avec des phrases de plus d'un seul mot je vais te laisser.**

**-Draco, non ! réagit soudainement Harry. Reste là, je t'en prie, c'est juste que ... tu amènes avec toi un flot de souvenirs, je n'y peux rien si ça me hante. Crois-moi, j'aimerais vivre autrement qu'en pensant à ça nuit et jour mais ... je ne suis pas invincible.**

**-Je le sais.**

**-Alors pourquoi tout le monde pense le contraire ?**

**Draco se rapprocha de Harry et il posa une main sur son épaule. Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison.**

**Alors vous ne pensez quoi petite review ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vala la suite ! **

**les person sont toujours pas à moi, le principe reste le même**

**bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 2 : Save Me**

**POV Harry**

**Je me sens si mal. Il vient de poser une main sur mon épaule, ce contact m'électrise toujours, mon cœur accélère son rythme et mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je retrouve les mêmes sensations qu'avant. Je penche ma tête, cherchant le contact de sa main sur ma joue, puis je pose ma main sur la sienne et la prends sans réfléchir. Je le fixe intensément, caressant distraitement sa main du bout des doigts. Nous restons là, à nous fixer, ses yeux azur dans mes yeux émeraude, la mer ne faisant qu'un avec la terre.**

**It started off so well**

**They said we made a perfect pair**

**I clothed myself in your glory and your love**

**How I loved you**

**How I cried**

**The years of care and loyalty**

**Were nothing but a shame it seems**

**The years belie we lived a lie**

**I'll love you until I die**

**Nous étions si bien ensemble! Nous nous sommes rendu compte de la bêtise de notre haine qu'à la fin de notre sixième année à Poudlard. Il a renié sa famille pour moi, mais malgré cela je suis parti sans lui, dès que je fus enfin guéri après cette guerre atroce j'ai fui, loin de toute source de magie, loin des gens que j'aimais, loin de lui, et encore une fois je me rends compte que tout cela est un beau gâchis.**

**Save, save, save me**

**I can't face this life alone**

**Save me, save me oh**

**I'm naked and I'm far from home**

**Je cherchais à oublier, à oublier le mal causé par ma faute, le mal causé parce je suis Celui Qui A Survécu. Jamais Ron ne serait en fauteuil roulant si je n'avais pas été là, jamais Arthur Weasley, les professeurs Bibine, Trelawney et McGonagall ne seraient morts, et jamais Hagrid n'aurait perdu la vue. Des orphelins, des veuves et des veufs, rien ne serait arrivé. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je ne suis plus rien. Ma tête va mal depuis cette nuit sanglante et mon cœur se brise depuis que je suis parti. Je sens Draco qui me prend dans ses bras, et je ferme les yeux en posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou, pleurant toujours silencieusement.**

**The slate will soon be clean**

**I'll erase the memories,**

**To start again with somebody new**

**Was it all wasted**

**All that love ?**

**I hang my head and I advertise**

**A soul for sale or rent**

**I have no Heart, I'm cold inside**

**I have no real intent**

**Il passe doucement sa main dans mon dos.**

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, dit Draco comme si il lisait dans mes pensées.**

**- Si.**

**- Harry, si tu n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été bien pire, nous serions encore sous l'emprise de Voldemort.**

**- Ne prononce pas ce nom.**

**- Tu l'as toujours fait, toi.**

**- Oui mais … plus maintenant.**

**- Tu es bien le seul à ne pas le prononcer maintenant.**

**- Je suis toujours seul, quoique je fasse.**

**- Je suis là maintenant.**

**Save, save, save me**

**I can't face this life alone**

**Save me, save me oh**

**I'm naked and I'm far from home**

**Il resserre son étreinte autour de moi, tout m'apaise en lui, sa voix, son odeur, sa peau. Je ne suis plus qu'un enfant cherchant à être rassuré après un cauchemar. J'en suis rendu à me demander pourquoi je suis parti. Pourtant, tout était si clair avant qu'il ne réapparaisse. Peut-être m'a-t-on jeté un sort, ou alors je suis simplement stupide. J'ai voulu revenir plus d'une fois, mais plus le temps passait plus je pensais qu'il m'avait oublié.**

**Each night I cry, I still believe the lie**

**I'll love you until I die**

**Un doute m'assaille.**

**- Draco ?**

**- Humm ?**

**- Comment vont tes amours à toi ?**

**Je le sens se crisper, il s'éloigne de moi doucement et me tourne le dos en regardant par la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Après un moment de silence angoissant il dit :**

**- Si tu veux savoir si j'ai aimé quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'ai aimé toi … non.**

**Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, soulagé de cette annonce, mais il y a un « mais » … Il y a toujours un « mais ».**

**- Et la suite ? Demandai-je, gêné.**

**- La suite … la suite c'est que je reste un Serpentard, et crois-moi, un Serpentard en colère c'est pas joli à voir.**

**- En colère ?**

**- Oh bien sûr, j'ai été malheureux quand tu es parti, et puis je t'en ai voulu de me laisser seul, alors … j'ai pris un peu tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Personne n'a souffert … à part moi, dit-il en baissant la voix.**

…

**Si tu as l'intention de me faire la morale ou de dire quoi que ce soit de déplaisant Harry, oublie-le tout de suite. Trop de personnes m'ont déjà jugé.**

**- Je n'ai rien dit.**

**- Tu es déçu ?**

**- Je n'attendais rien de toi.**

**- Bien … très bien.**

**Il se tourna vers moi en souriant.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu souris ?**

**- J'ai soif, tu as quelque chose à boire ?**

**Je le regarde, étonné de ce brusque changement dans son attitude. Il cache toujours aussi bien ses sentiments. Je souris et pars vers la cuisine en disant :**

**- Tu préfères quoi ? Un thé ou une bière ?**

**- Ca dépend, il est quelle heure ?**

**- 10 H 30.**

**- Alors ça sera un thé, je ne bois jamais d'alcool avant 11h.**

**- Tu t'es assagi.**

**- Les beuveries ne m'amusent plus.**

**Je fais chauffer de l'eau, regardant vers le salon où Draco s'est rassit, se mettant à son aise. Où qu'il aille, il se sent chez lui, occupant tout l'espace de sa présence. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la première fois où la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui s'est changée en admiration puis en amour. La théière siffle, je verse l'eau bouillante sur les sachets de thé, mets deux sucres dans sa tasse et lui apporte.**

**- Tiens, de quoi te réchauffer.**

**- Merci. Tu sais que j'ai peiné pour trouver ta maison ? Les moldus sont vraiment bizarres.**

**- Il est évident que si tu leur demandes ton chemin en demandant la distance à vol de balai, ils vont te regarder de travers.**

**Nous rigolâmes et continuâmes de discuter jusqu'à ce que midi sonne.**

**- Je commence à avoir faim, dit Draco. Ca te dit qu'on sorte manger un truc? C'est moi qui invite.**

**Si ça ne te dérange pas, on va rester ici, je n'aime pas laisser le feu sans surveillance, et puis j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici.**

**- Pas de problème, mais je te dois un déjeuner alors.**

**- T'es pas obligé.**

**- On ne me contredit jamais … Potter.**

**Je baissai la tête en souriant. Même si depuis notre relation je déteste qu'il m'appelle Potter, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'époque où nous n'étions que deux gamins se défiant sans arrêt, l'un pour la gloire, l'autre pour la justice. On se leva pour s'attabler, je me rendis bien compte que le repas n'était pas à la hauteur de mon invité mais je n'avais que ça. Nous passâmes un bon moment à parler de choses et d'autres, de notre vie, éludant le passé bien trop lourd pour nous deux. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, la nuit tomba très vite et déjà dehors nous entendions le vent souffler. La neige recouvrirait encore le sol demain matin. Nous allâmes au salon avec un pack de bière. Le feu étant presque éteint, je le ravivai et m'assis dans mon fauteuil préféré pendant que Draco s'asseyait sur la canapé. Une bouteille de bière à la main, nous fixions intensément les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, ne sachant que dire.**

**Fin du POV Harry**

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une review ça fait toujours plaisir pour mettre la suite **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : These Are The Days Of Our Lives.

Le silence s'était installé depuis un petit moment lorsque Draco sortit de ses pensées.

- Tu te souviens du premier jour où on s'est rencontrés ?

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris et se mit à sourire en regardant devant lui.

-Oui, je m'en souviens …  
Il prit une voix aigüe et lança:  
Je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!  
Harry rit tout seul.  
- Je crois qu'on s'est haïs au premier regard.  
- Oui, moi j'étais un petit emmerdeur fils-à-Papa et toi tu étais le chouchou … Et puis de toute façon tu étais trop gentil pour être mon ami … et puis tu étais avec un Weasley.  
- Ron est quelqu'un de bien, dit Harry avec un air de reproche.  
- Je sais, tout le contraire de moi. Ca fait bizarre de se dire que celui qu'on pensait être un raté est devenu un petit mec plein aux as, marié à une fille qui, cela dit en passant, est devenue très jolie.  
- Hermione a toujours été jolie.  
- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté ta chance avec elle ?  
- Trop intellectuelle, répondit Harry du tac au tac.  
- Hum, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça.  
- Excuse-moi, dit Harry en rigolant, mais c'est vrai, elle nous dépasse tous de ce côté-là.  
- La magie ne s'apprend pas dans des livres.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, je me voyais mal avoir mon premier flirt dans une bibliothèque.  
- Si tu lui avais dit « Je t'aime », elle t'aurait raconté l'histoire de Poudlard, dit Draco en riant.  
- Elle est bien mieux avec Ron.  
- Oui… Tu te souviens de la fois où il s'est mis à cracher des limaces ? demanda Draco après un moment de silence.  
- Oh oui, j'étais aux première loges, c'était vraiment …, Harry eut une mine dégoûtée en se passant les images dans la tête. Horrible.  
- C'était le bon temps, je me la coulais douce, jouant les petits princes, et toi, tu étais le héros, ont passait plus de temps à chercher comment se pourrir la vie qu'à bosser.

Sometimes I get to feelin'  
I was back in the old days - long ago  
When we were kids when we were  
Thing seemed so perfect - you know  
The days were endless we were crazy we were young  
The sun was always shinin - we just lived for fun  
Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know  
The rest of my life's been just a show

These were the days of our lives  
The bad things in life were so few  
These dys are all gone now but one thing is true  
When I look and find I still love you

- Le mieux, je crois, dit Harry, c'est quand tu t'es transformé en fouine.  
- AAHHH! Ne me parle pas de ça.  
- Tu aurais pu fonder une cinquième maison. Les Gryffondor : le lion; les Serpentard : le serpent; les Serdaigle : l'aigle; les Poufsouffle : Le blaireau. Et la maison Malfoy avec la fouine.  
- Tu as oublié la maison Weasley avec la limace.  
- Et Granger avec le chat.  
- Hein ?  
- Non rien, c'est une longue histoire, dit Harry en riant.  
- Hum … Et toi, ta maison ça serait quoi ?  
- Potter avec le cerf.   
- Majestueux, brave, fort … j'y aurais ma place.  
- Non, toi tu es une fouine !

Draco lança un coussin qui alla s'écraser dans la figure de Harry, qui lui renvoya aussitôt. Après une courte bataille de coussins, ils se rassirent, essoufflés.

You can't turn back the clock, you can't turn back the tide  
Ain't that a shame ?  
I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride  
When life was just a game  
No use sitting and thinkin' on what you did  
When you can lay back and enjoy it through your kids  
Sometimes it seems like latery I just don't know  
Better sit back and go - with the flow

- Ca serait bien si on pouvait revenir en arrière, dit Draco  
- On pourrait, dit Harry.  
- Tu as une machine à remonter le temps ?  
- Non, il ne me reste qu'une seule chose de magique ici.  
- Un retourneur de temps ?  
- Une pensine.  
- Alors Rogue t'auras au moins appris quelque chose, dit Draco moqueur.  
- Ah, Rogue … comment va-t-il ?  
- Et bien après avoir brisé le cœur de Sirius il est parti. Et on ne l'a plus jamais revu.

Harry qui buvait une gorgée de bière en même temps avala de travers et se mit à tousser devant Draco écroulé de rire, l'alcool commençant à faire ses effets.

- Répète! dit Harry se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions.  
- Un jour, Rogue s'est lavé les cheveux, et Sirius est tombé amoureux.  
- Comme ça ?   
- Non, il faut dire que Rogue s'était donné les moyens pour accomplir sa vengeance.  
- Sa vengeance, après autant d'années ?  
- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Potter.  
- Raconte.

Draco le regarda d'un air amusé et commença à raconter.

- Après la guerre, Severus est parti pendant plusieurs mois se reposer dans un endroit calme et apparemment ensoleillé parce qu'il est revenu bronzé.  
- Attends.  
Un ange passa,  
Continue, j'étais juste entrain d'imaginer Rogue bronzé.  
- Alors ?  
- Ca ressemble à un bout de gras qu'on aurait fait grillé.  
- Tu es loin du compte, dit Draco, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, Rogue a changé de coiffure, du moins de shampoing.  
- Parce que tu crois qu'il utilisait du shampoing ?  
- Tu va me laisser finir? dit Draco ouvrant une seconde bouteille et imité par Harry. Il est donc arrivé complètement transformé, je ne suis toujours pas revenu de son apparition. Je ne pensais pas que mon parrain pouvait être aussi … Whouahou !!  
- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à te croire … et Sirius ?  
- Lui aussi n'est pas mal, dit Draco avec un sourire rêveur.  
- On parle de mon parrain à moi là. Comment ça se fait que … même si Rogue était … beau, on ne tombe pas amoureux de son pire ennemi comme ça.  
- Euh … Harry, nous deux c'est quoi alors ?  
- Oui mais Rogue et Sirius ! Sirius et Rogue … ROGUE EST GAY !!??

Draco éclata de rire.

- C'est maintenant que tu réagis! Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Tu ne l'as jamais vu te reluquer après les matchs, quand tu enlevais ta tenue de Quidditch?  
- Mais je ne l'enlève qu'en allant à la douche...  
- C'est bien ce que je dit, dit le blond en souriant.  
- QUOI ?!

Draco éclata encore de rire sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry. 

- Tu aurais vu ta tête, dit Draco, les larmes aux yeux, se tenant les côtes.  
- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.  
- Mais bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai.  
- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, dit Harry qui commençait à rire de la plaisanterie.  
- J'en reviens pas de tout ce qui a pu se passer depuis qu'on se connaît, dit Harry.  
- C'est passé vite.  
- Oui … Au fait, tu m'a dit que Rogue avait brisé le cœur de Sirius, comment s'est possible?  
- C'est le morceau le plus marrant, Rogue l'a mis dans son lit et quand Sirius, qui était déjà bien accro, s'est réveillé et tout ce qu'il a trouvé, c'est un mot à côté de lui.  
- Y avait quoi sur le mot ?  
- « Peut mieux faire ».

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire, suivi de Draco qui entamait sa troisième bouteille.

Cos these are the days of our lives  
They've flown in the swiftness of time  
These days are all gone now but some things remain  
When I look and I find - no change  
Those were the days of our lives yeah  
The bad things in life were so few  
Those days are all gone now but on thing's still true  
When I look and I find, I still love you,  
I still love you.

- J'aurais voulu voir la tête de Sirius.  
- Il était pas fier, mais pour le moment il ne va pas très bien, je crois qu'il l'aime encore.  
- L'amour est une chose tenace, dit Harry en fixant Draco.

Le blond ne répondit pas et but une gorgé de bière. Le regard de Harry se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Draco mal à l'aise.  
- Tu n'as pas changé.   
- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, dois-je te rappeler comment j'étais avant?  
- Je veux dire … ton allure, ta présence reste la même … avec la peur et le mépris en moins. Je t'ai toujours imaginé avec les cheveux longs, ça te va bien.  
- Tu as pour but de me faire rougir ?  
- Si je me souviens bien, tu es très mignon quand tu rougis.

Draco soupira.

- Harry, mon ami, l'alcool te monte à la tête, je te conseille d'aller te coucher.

Harry se leva maladroitement.

- Détrompe-toi, je suis très conscient.

En disant cela, Harry se prit le genou dans le coin de sa table basse et s'écroula sur le canapé, s'endormant aussitôt.   
Draco caressa sa joue en souriant tristement. Il se leva doucement, chercha une couverture qu'il posa doucement sur le corps endormi du Griffondor. Il prit une autre couverture, s'assit dans le fauteuil où se trouvait Harry auparavant, en repliant les jambes. Il regarda le brun dormir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil lui aussi.

a suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : You Take my Breath Away :

Pov Draco:

Oooh ooh take it take it all away  
Oooh ooh take my breath away  
Oooo ooh yoooo take my breath away

Je me réveille lentement. Ma tête me fait mal mais pas autant que mon dos. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi me rappelle les évènements de la soirée. Mon regard se pose inévitablement sur le canapé où Harry dort encore profondément. Il ne se souviendra sûrement pas de ce qu'il à fait la veille, cela vaut sans doute mieux pour lui. Il est toujours aussi beau lorsqu'il dort. La couverture cache son corps frêle qui n'en est pas moins musclé, ce même corps qui épousait si bien le mien lors de nos longues nuits passées ensemble. Sa peau hâlée, ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement rosées, ses fines paupières cachant des yeux uniques, ses cheveux bruns retombant en petites mèches sur son front, lui donnant un petit air négligé qui le caractérise si bien. Il à l'air d'un enfant lorsqu'il dort, insouciant. Il remue un peu sans y penser. Je m'arrête de respirer, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille, pas tout de suite.

Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one  
You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life  
Everytime you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away

J'aimerais tant que tout redevienne comme avant. Je le réveillerais au son de ma voix, nous commencerions la journée par un long et tendre baiser. Nous prendrions un petit déjeuner en amoureux … Depuis quand je suis romantique moi ? Non, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est lui dire « Je t'aime » . Chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme aimerait lui dire juste ces deux mots, mais je n'en ai pas le droit, trop de choses ont changé. Je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux mais je les essuie rageusement, putain de fierté! Je sais que j'ai tout chamboulé en venant le voir, peut-être même que cela ne va rien arranger mais il fallait que je le voie, il fallait m'assurer qu'il ne m'oubliait pas, qu'il pensait à moi, qu'il m'aimait encore. J'ai cru mourir lorsqu'il est parti. Pas un mot, pas une lettre, juste des tiroirs vides, une baguette cassée en deux sur le plancher à côté de sa cape d'invisibilité, il ne restait que des affaires « magiques ». Les idées les plus folles me sont passées par la tête : on l'a enlevé, il est devenu fou, il est parti avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou tout simplement il ne m'aime plus. Je suis passé par tous les sentiments aussi: détresse, colère, ignorance. J'ai cru redevenir celui que j'étais avant de découvrir que j'étais capable d'aimer. J'ai perdu des amis puis j'ai rencontré une personne, une personne très spéciale qui m'a remis dans le droit chemin. Entre nous, pas d'amour, juste un lien très spécial qui nous unit. Il sait tout de moi, il me comprend. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'apprécier. Je reporte mon attention sur mon bel endormi. Sa respiration s'est accélérée, il s'agrippe le bord du canapé comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il s'agite, la guerre le hante même la nuit. Je me précipite vers lui, m'agenouillant à côté du canapé, et je pose une main qui se veut rassurante sur son épaule.

You can reduce me to tears   
With a single sigh  
Every breath that you take -  
Any sound that you make  
Is a whisper in my ear  
I could give up all my life for just one kiss  
I would surely die  
If you dismiss me from your love  
You take my breath away

Je murmure des mots apaisants à son oreille, il semble revivre la guerre dans son sommeil, combattant de nouveau ses ennemis. Il s'agite de plus en plus, semble manier une baguette invisible. Ses gestes sont brusques et il manque de me frapper, il murmure des choses incompréhensibles, son rêve semble être au paroxysme de la violence, il formule un Avada Kedavra que je comprends tout à fait. Puis il se calme. Sa respiration reprend peu à peu un rythme normal, il pleure, il pleure dans son sommeil, la guerre est finie… jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. J'aimerais tant chasser tous ses cauchemars de sa tête! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas simplement mis ces souvenirs dans la pensine ? Peut-être a-t-il préféré oublier ce qui s'était passé entre nous. J'ai envie de partir, la colère remonte, il a voulu s'en aller, qu'il reste là où il est maintenant. Mais je suis beaucoup trop lâche, je ne peux pas vivre en pensant qu'il est malheureux. Si je l'ai retrouvé, c'est pour essayer de le faire revenir, pour pouvoir garder constamment un œil sur lui, et tant que ces cauchemars dureront, il faut que je reste avec lui.  
Il est si beau! Un être pareil ne devrait pas souffrir. Il a sauvé le monde et voilà comment on le remercie. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Il bouge de nouveau, mais cette fois ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il se tourne un peu et tombe directement sur moi. Il me sourit. Je lui souris. Ses lèvres s'approchent doucement des miennes mais je me lève à cet instant, évitant une nouvelle fois ses avances. Je vois toute la tristesse dans ses yeux mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui répondre,

So please don't go  
Don't leave me here all by myself  
I get ever so lonely from time to time  
I will find you  
Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
Right untill the ends of the earth  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you  
That you just take my breath away

Quelle ironie! Je lui en veux d'être parti et maintenant c'est moi qui le fuis. Il me regarde étrangement, il ne comprend pas, et je n'ai pas le courage de lui expliquer pourquoi. Pourquoi suis-je venu alors que je ne peux même pas lui dire que je l'aime? Devrais-je me limiter à garder un œil sur lui tout en sachant ce que lui veut, sachant qu'il ME veut? C'est impossible, il me faudrait… une potion pour résister à ce visage d'ange et à ce corps diaboliquement attirant. Je suis perdu, j'ai été pris d'une fougue soudaine, pensant que j'allais débarquer avec un grand sourire, lui dire que je l'aimais lui faire l'amour toute la nuit et au petit matin tout serait oublié, toutes ces années de haine, de mépris, ces années où l'on s'est perdus de vue. Maintenant je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de partir, mais comment lui dire? Je sursaute en entendant trois petits coups brefs cognés contre la vitre.

- C'est Ritz, mon hibou! Dis-je avec plus de enthousiasme que je ne l'aurais voulu. 

Ce hibou était-t-il une réponse à mes prières? J'ouvre la fenêtre. Harry s'approche, curieux de savoir pourquoi cet animal est venu jusqu'ici. J'ouvre avec empressement le bout de parchemin accroché à sa patte, et le léger sourire que j'affichais s'efface aussitôt au fur et à mesure que je lis.  
- Rien de grave, j'espère? dit Harry qui a aperçu mon trouble.   
- Il faut... il faut que je parte, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

I will find you   
Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you  
Right until the ends of the earth  
I'll get no sleep till I find you to  
tell you when I've found you -  
I love you.

a suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: It's Hard Life**

**Harry resta bouche bée puis, se reprenant il dit en bégayant un peu.**

**- Pou... pourquoi ? Déjà ? Qu'est ce que ... c'est grave ? Il se passe quoi ?**

**Draco soupira.**

**- Ecoute Harry, je ne sais pas s'il veut que tu saches tout, ce n'est pas son genre, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cela concerne Sirius.  
- Il va bien ?  
- ...**

**Draco plia la lettre qu'il mit dans sa poche, et ensuite il prit son manteau sans prononcer un mot.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? lança Harry, mi-inquiet mi-énervé.  
- Si tu veux en savoir plus tu peux venir avec moi.**

**Harry le regarda, étonné, puis il sourit avec un air victorieux. **

**- AAHHH! Ca y est, j'ai deviné, il ne se passe rien du tout, c'est juste un truc, un moyen de me faire revenir, depuis le début tu avais tout prévu.  
- Harry ne sois pas idiot.  
- Je suis sûr que cet imbécile de hibou est là depuis hier soir avec une lettre toute faite.**

**Pour toute réponse Ritz s'envola, ne manquant pas de frapper Harry au visage de son aile. Draco secoua la tête, il ouvrit la porte, puis il s'arrêta se retournant vers Harry.**

**- Tu penses ce que tu veux Harry, je pars m'occuper de Sirius.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, le pauvre Sirius.  
- Peut être qu'on se reverra... si tu décides un jour de revenir, dit Draco en baissant la tête.**

**Il sortit en laissant la porte ouverte. Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la petite maison, donnant la chair de poule à Harry, mais celui-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il regardait Draco s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la rue, sa cape flottant derrière lui. L'espace d'un instant, il se dit que cela serait la dernière image qu'il aurait de son ancien amant. Draco disparut au coin de la rue. Harry referma sa porte et regarda sa maison de nouveau vide. Dans la cheminée, il n'y avait plus que de la cendre froide. C'était dimanche, Noël approchait et il se retrouvait de nouveau seul. **

**Draco avait pris un portoloin et avait atterri à Ste Mangouste. Une jeune fille s'était précipitée vers lui pour lui enlever sa cape et lui donner un parchemin indiquant l'état de santé de Sirius Black. Il se dirigea vers une porte bleue et entra sans frapper. La pièce était assez grande, peinte en bleu, décorée avec de nombreux tableaux de sorciers célèbres ayant travaillé à Ste Mangouste. Chaque portrait établissait un diagnostic différent, provoquant sans cesse des disputes. Draco oublia un moment les portraits et porta son attention sur Sirius, allongé dans le lit, les yeux fermés. Le blond s'approcha doucement et sursauta en entendent la voix rauque de Sirius.**

**-Voilà mon sauveur... Tu as mis du temps pour venir à mon secours, dit-il ironiquement.  
- J'étais loin.  
- Où ça?  
- Chez un ami.**

**Sirius sortit complètement de sa léthargie et fronça les sourcils à l'adresse du jeune homme.**

**- Un ami ? Quel genre d'ami ? Je pensais que tu en avais fini de toutes tes histoires.  
- Et moi je pensais que tu ne serais pas assez idiot pour tenter de t'empoisonner étant donner que tu es nul en potion.  
- J'ai pourtant fait tout ce qui était écrit.  
- La magie ne se trouve pas dans les livres. Surtout celle des potions. D'après ce que j'ai lu, tu as utilisé une potion mortelle pour les cœurs brisés, dit Draco gardant un visage neutre et en montrant le parchemin.  
- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, Draco? demanda Sirius d'un air suppliant. **

**Draco s'adoucit. Il prit une chaise et l'installa a côté du lit, puis s'assit en regardant Sirius.**

**- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de lire les avertissements lorsque tu fais une potion ?  
- J'ai loupé cette étape.  
- Pour que la potion que tu as prise marche, il faut que l'autre personne n'ait aucun amour pour toi.  
- Tu veux dire que Severus...  
- Désolé de gâcher ta joie mais il suffit d'une infime parcelle d'amour, quasi inexistante.  
- Mais au moins cet amour existe chez Severus, dit Sirius avec un mince sourire.  
- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ? Pourquoi être allé jusque-là, Sirius ?  
- Pendant quinze ans j'ai pensé à lui, l'espace d'un instant j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais être heureux avec lui... Et puis il est parti. J'en suis rendu à me demander si ce n'était pas plus facile d'être emprisonné à Azkaban plutôt que d'être libre et de ne pas être aimé par la personne que toi tu aimes. C'est quoi le pire hein Draco ? Se faire arracher son âme ou son cœur ?  
- On a l'impression que tu portes toutes les douleurs du monde sur ton dos, mais tu n'es pas le seul. Severus t'a réellement aimé, peut-être même depuis plus longtemps que toi. C'est lui qui est le plus à plaindre parce que c'est toi qui as commencé à te jouer de lui. La vie a toujours été un jeu pour toi, tu t'es toujours cru le meilleur et aujourd'hui tu as perdu. Seulement, tu es un mauvais joueur, tu préfères mourir plutôt que d'affronter ta défaite, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.  
- Si tu es venu pour me remonter le moral, c'est pas réussi, dit Sirius affichant de nouveau un mince sourire.  
- Promets-moi de ne plus recommencer.  
- Mais à quoi ça sert de...  
- Promets-moi! dit Draco en prenant le bras de Sirius.  
- C'est promis.**

**I don't want my freedom  
There's no reason for living with a broken heart**

**This is a tricky situation  
I've only got myself to blame  
It's just a simple fact of life  
It can happen to anyone**

**You win - you lose  
It's a chance you have to take with love  
Oh yeah - I fell in love  
And now you say it's over  
And I'm falling apart**

**Draco se leva et s'éloigna du lit. Sous le regard de Sirius, il regarda les tableaux, parcourant la chambre. Sirius comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le jeune homme mais il préféra attendre qu'il parle de lui-même. Après un moment de silence, Draco se tourna vers Sirius.**

**- Siri... si je te disais que je suis amoureux alors que je ne devrais pas?  
- Elle est mariée ou Il n'est pas célibataire ?  
- Il est célibataire.  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas l'aimer?  
- Parce que je sais d'avance comment ça va se finir, parce que maintenant je ne m'imagine pas vivre avec une seule personne, aimer une seule personne.  
- Il t'aime, lui ?  
- Plus maintenant je pense.  
- C'est la mystérieuse personne chez qui tu es allé ? dit Sirius, cherchant à savoir de qui il s'agissait.  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas entre vous?  
- Je crois qu'on ne se fait plus confiance. On ne s'est pas vus pendant des années et on a changé. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, il me veut et il me rejette, je l'aime, mais dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de m'éloigner de lui pour être sûr de ne pas souffrir encore.  
- ... **

**It's a hard life  
To be true lovers together  
To love and live forever in each others hearts  
It's a long hard fight  
To learn to care for each other  
To trust in one another right from the start  
When you're in love**

**Sirius le laissa poursuivre sans rien dire.**

**- J'ai essayé de renouer le contact, on avait presque retrouvé une certaine amitié, et puis je ne sais pas, j'ai eu peur, j'ai mes raisons.  
- Si tu as des raisons d'avoir peur c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes au sujet de cette relation.  
- Ce n'est pas si simple, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, j'en ai marre d'être seul.  
- Je suis là, moi, dit Sirius faussement blessé.  
- Je parle d'une personne spéciale... la personne avec qui je pourrais m'endormir tous les soirs et me réveiller tout les matins, une personne avec qui je ne n'aurais pas besoin de parler pour me faire comprendre.  
- Draco... c'est une télé que tu recherches ?  
- Si je ne savais pas tout se que je sais à propos de toi, je penserais que tu te fous de moi.  
- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es amoureux... Vraiment amoureux, et que... que tu as trouvé cette personne si spéciale. Il t'a fait souffrir et je pense que toi aussi tu as dû le faire souffrir si tu fuis à chaque fois que tu le vois. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, je sais que ça fait mal, mais si tu penses qu'il t'aime et que toi tu l'aimes, alors oublie tes peurs, fonce, lui aussi doit être aussi perdu que toi.  
- Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ?  
- Parce que ça ne marchera pas si tu n'y mets pas du tien.  
- J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Sirius Black qui me donne des conseils en amour. **

**I try and mend the broken pieces  
I try to fight back the tears  
They say it's just a state of mind  
But it happens to everyone**

**How it hurts - deep inside  
When your love has cut you down to size  
Life is tough - on your own  
Now I'm waiting for something to fall from the skies  
And I'm waiting for love**

**- Faut pas croire, j'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un avant Severus... Bon, on s'est séparés, et il est parti avec une autre. Mais je sais que c'est difficile de vivre à deux et de devoir faire confiance à une personne sans savoir si elle a confiance en toi. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui entrent en jeu: tu te bats contre la jalousie, l'inquiétude, la peur de l'échec face à l'autre, tu veux que tout soit parfait, mais ça ne l'est jamais.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai l'impression d'être un grand sage lorsque tu me demandes ça, dit Sirius en riant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas toujours. Ca serait sans doute trop facile, peut-être que l'expression " pour le meilleur et pour le pire" vient de là.  
- C'est des trucs de moldu, ça!  
- A croire que chez eux aussi c'est difficile, ils n'ont peut-être pas de pouvoirs, mais ils ont un cœur, et je crois que de ce côté-là ont est exactement pareils, que ça plaise à un Malefoy ou non.**

**Yes it's a hard life  
Two lovers together  
To love and live forever in each others hearts  
It's a long hard fight  
To learn to care for each other  
To trust in one another - right from the start  
When you're in love**

**Draco baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir gardé un peu du mépris que son père avait contre les moldus. Il savait bien que dans le monde moldu, c'était comme qui dirait la course à l'amour. On le recherche à tout prix, comme si une vie pouvait se décider en sept minutes, comme si on choisissait la personne que l'on aime derrière un écran d'ordinateur ou en passant un petite annonce. Peut-être fallait-t-il mieux oublier Harry et trouver quelqu'un d'autre tout en se souvenant de ses erreurs pour ne pas les refaire. C'était si dur, la vie était si dure! Draco commença à comprendre le geste de Sirius même s'il était contre. Il regarda Sirius.**

**- Je te prescris juste du repos. Je suppose qu'on t'as déjà enlevé tout le poison qui était en toi.- Oui.- Tu resteras là une bonne semaine, comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester enfermer ça te fera peut être réfléchir.**

**Il fit demi-tour, mais à peine avait-t-il touché la poignée de la porte quelqu'un frappa. Draco ouvrit et tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry.**

**Yes it's a hard life  
In a world that's filled with sorrow  
There are people searching for love in ev'ry way  
It's a long hard fight  
But I'll always live for tomorrow  
I'll look back on myself  
And say I did it for love  
Yes I did it for love - for love -  
Oh I did it for love**

**A suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : The Great Pretender   
  
POV Draco:

Tout est allé si vite. Harry est entré dans la chambre sans faire attention à moi, il a couru jusqu'au lit de Sirius dont le visage venait de s'illuminer ... Même lorsque c'est moi qui arrive il ne se réjouit pas autant. Harry le prend dans ses bras. Ils pleurent, ils rient. Mes retrouvailles avec Harry n'étaient pas aussi chaleureuses. Puis quelqu'un d'autre est entré: Ron, suivi d'Hermione. Encore des rires, encore des pleurs, c'est trop dur pour moi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le droit à ce sourire, à cette joie?? Devant cette liesse, je me sens obligé de sourire pour faire bonne figure. Je ne suis qu'un spectateur, j'ai envie de crier " Hé, c'est grâce à moi s'il est revenu! " Mais on ne m'entendrait même pas.

Oh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh)  
Pretending I'm doing well (ooh ooh)  
My need is such I pretend too much  
I'm lonely but no one can tell

Il débarque comme ça sans prévenir, on ne lui pose aucune question, c'est comme s'il n'était jamais parti. C'est lui qui revient de loin, mais c'est moi qui me sens étranger dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Et je continue de sourire, je continue de faire bonne figure. Bien sûr que je suis heureux qu'il soit revenu, mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'il n'y a que des amis ici dans cette pièce et même si au fil des années j'ai appris à les connaître et à les aimer je suis de nouveau un intrus maintenant. Je me trouve égoïste, je ne suis qu'un imbécile au point d'être jaloux qu'il reçoive un si bon accueil. J'aurais voulu que cela se passe comme ça pour nous deux, je voulais son sourire, ses yeux embués de larmes de joie, une étreinte amicale, mais je n'ai rien eu de tout cela. Je voulais être la personne qui lui manquerait le plus mais il a l'air plus heureux des les revoir eux, son autre famille. Il ne manquerait plus que le reste de la famille Weasley arrive.

Oh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh)  
Adrift in a world of my own (ooh ooh)  
I play the game but to my real shame  
You've left me to dream all alone

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte, six têtes rousses apparaissent. J'ai du mal à continuer à sourire. La famille Weasley presque au complet vient d'arriver : Molly, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred et George. Molly se précipite, après un baisé retentissant sur sa joue elle lui fait la moral comme à un gamin. Elle se retourne enfin, elle a vu Harry, elle se jette sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras, elle pleure ne cessant de répéter « Oh mon petit Harry chéri », « Où étais tu ? », « Tu nous as tellement manqué ». Tout le monde rit alors qu'Harry essaye en vain de se sortir de l'emprise de Madame Weasley. Je me mets à rire aussi pour faire comme tout le monde, même si ce spectacle m'écœure, cela devient insupportable. Les jumeaux Weasley me donnent de grandes tapes dans le dos en faisant des clins d'œil en direction d'Harry. Tout le monde doit penser que si Harry est là cela veut dire qu'on est de nouveau ensemble tout les deux, mais y a-t-il déjà eu un « Nous deux » ? Il m'ignore totalement devant les autres, mais ça ne fait rien. Lui et moi ça s'est terminé lorsqu'il est parti, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le supplier. Je ne l'aime plus à partir de maintenant... Alors pourquoi je continue de sourire comme si le bonheur avait réapparu au moment où Harry a franchi le seuil de la porte?

Too real is this feeling of make believe  
Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal

Ooh Ooh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh)  
Just laughing and gay like a clown (ooh ooh)  
I seem to be what I'm not (you see)  
I'm wearing my heart like a crown  
Pretending that you're still around

En un clin d'oeil Harry vient de me reprendre les seules personnes qui m'avaient accepté. Chacun reprend sa place, Harry avec les Weasley, entouré de gens qui l'aiment, et moi, Draco Malefoy je me retrouve seul. Tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de répéter à tout le monde que Sirius a besoin de repos. Tout le monde sort, il ne reste plus que moi et Sirius.

- Harry, alors c'est lui ? dit Sirius.  
- Lui qui ?  
- Que tu aimes.  
- Non ce n'est sûrement pas lui, dis-je froidement.  
- C'est chez lui que tu es allé.  
- Oui... mais c'est pour toi qu'il est venu.  
- J'en suis pas si sûr, dit Sirius en souriant.  
- Moi j'en suis sûr, dis-je avec toute l'assurance d'un Malefoy. Repose-toi, et quand tu aura fini de vouloir de suicider pour un autre, tu pourras me donner des conseils sur mes problèmes à moi.

Siri me regarde d'un air ahuri. Je tourne les talon et pars en claquant la porte. Je souris à quelques infirmières dans le couloir Je passe devant Harry et la famille Weasley sans qu'ils ne me remarquent encore une fois, et je vais à mon bureau, fermant la porte à double tour, m'asseois derrière ma table et fonds en larme en voyant une photo de la famille Weasley sur mon bureau, souriant. J'en ai marre de faire bonne figure! Fini de simuler, j'ai envie que les barrières tombent. Assez que le « petit Potter chéri » se foute de moi. On frappe à la porte. Mon premier geste est de sécher mes larmes. J'essaye de reprendre une allure digne et vais ouvrir la porte... Harry, encore et toujours lui.

Yeah ooh hoo  
Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal

Oh yes I'm the great pretender  
Just laughing and gay like a clown (ooh ooh)  
I seem to be what I'm not you see  
I'm wearing my heart like a crown  
Pretending that you're  
Pretending that you're still around

- Salut Dray.  
- Salut.  
- Les Weasley m'ont invité à venir chez eux, tu viens?  
- Euh... non, je suis de garde.

Les mensonges commencent.

- J'ai demandé à une infirmière qui m'a dit que tu étais libre ce soir.  
- Je préfère être là pour... pour Sirius.  
- C'est dommage, dit-il avec un air déçu, j'aurais aimé que tu vienne.

J'ai l'impression de me briser en mille morceaux, je ne dois pas dire oui. 

- Eh bien... je pense que Sirius est en forme, il n'aura sans doute pas besoin de moi.

Il sourit comme un enfant, il à l'air sincère, je vais passer une horrible journée.

A suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre avec un Lemon !!!!!!!!!! âme sensible s'abstenir:  
**

**Chapitre 7 : I Was Born to Love You. **

**Draco, Harry et toute la famille Weasley dont Hermione faisait maintenant partie arrivèrent au Terrier. Harry fut émerveillé en voyant la maison. Celle-ci avait en effet subi une extraordinaire métamorphose. Grâce à l'argent gagné par l'ensemble des Weasley suite à la guerre, la maison avait entièrement été retapée. Elle avait maintenant un style qui rappelait à Harry les maisons Moldues. La façade était d'un blanc étincelant, les volets et la porte peints en bleu ciel, des fleurs aux balcons... Harry sourit en pensant qu'Arthur Weasley aurait adoré cette nouvelle demeure. Molly lui montra le jardin où il n'y avait plus de trace de gnomes. Hermione expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé un désherbant moldu qui les faisait fuir. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. L'intérieur n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le désordre. Harry respira l'air et sourit encore. Il s'était toujours dit que si le bonheur avait eu une odeur, ce serait celui de la maison Weasley. Il fut distrait par le bruit de l'horloge. Au moment où ils étaient entrés dans la maison, dix aiguilles avaient bougé en même temps, indiquant que tout le monde était à la maison. Dix ? Harry regarda attentivement les noms marqués sur les aiguilles : Molly, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Draco et... Harry. Trois personnes avaient été rajoutées, même lui. Il regarda par curiosité l'aiguille de Percy qui était à présent brisée et celle d'Arthur.  
- Elle est restée bloquée sur « A la maison », dit Molly voyant ce qu'Harry regardait. Celle de Percy c'est moi qui l'ai brisée, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Nous avons rajouté celle d'Hermione dès que mon petit Ronald nous a annoncé la bonne nouvelle de leur mariage.  
- Maman, je suis pas ton petit Ronald.  
- Celle de Draco, nous l'avons mise lorsque tu es parti car il est venu habiter ici. Nous avons rajouté Sirius aussi étant donné qu'il passe plus de temps ici qu'ailleurs, et puis on t'a fait une aiguille pour toi aussi, mais elle est tellement restée longtemps sur « Chez les moldus » que j'avais peur qu'elle soit rouillée.  
- Tu vis ici, Draco ? dit Harry, surpris.  
- Oui j'ai pris la chambre de Percy, au début c'était juste pour dépanner parce que la maison Malfoy a été détruite, et puis j'ai pris goût aux repas de famille.  
- Draco est un jeune homme vraiment charmant ! s'extasia Molly. Et si tu allais montrer à Harry ce qu'est devenue notre maison, Draco ?**

**Le blond fit une grimace et, voyant le sourire si enthousiaste de Molly, il indiqua à Harry l'escalier. Draco monta le premier et il arrivèrent dans un petit couloir un peu sombre mais Harry put discerner au bout un immense tableau représentant la famille Weasley avec Draco, Hermione et Sirius en plus. Draco ouvrit la première porte.**

**- Ca c'est la chambre de Ron et Hermione.  
- Whouaahhh, ele est super grande...! Même bizarrement grande.  
- Hermione a trouvé un sort pour agrandir les chambres sans que ça se voit de l'extérieur, tu sais, comme avec la voiture de Monsieur Weasley.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle et...  
Harry se tut en remarquant un lit de bébé dans le coin de la chambre.  
- Elle en est à son troisième mois mais la potion accélère un peu les choses, comme je lui ai si gentiment dit, dans un mois elle sera déjà grosse comme une baleine et dans deux mois elle pourra voir le p'tit nez du bébé.  
- Tu veux dire que dans deux mois Ron et elle vont... vont avoir un bébé ?  
- Hé oui, dit Draco fier d'être à l'origine de ce petit miracle.**

**Draco referma la porte et ouvrit celle juste en face. A l'origine c'était la chambre des jumeaux, mais c'était maintenant celle de Molly qui voulait être au plus près de son petit-fils lorsque celui-ci viendrait au monde, au grand désespoir de Ron qui avait hâte de trouver une maison pour installer sa petite famille. Il continuèrent la visite et arrivèrent à la chambre de Draco. Elle était totalement différente de celle de Percy. Draco l'avait décorée à sa façon: une tapisserie bleu nuit, des rideaux noirs très épais, des étagères couvertes de livres de potions et au milieu un lit avec un couvre-lit d'une couleur noire où s'entrecroisaient de façon artistique des lignes cousues de fil doré. Harry fit le tour de la chambre avec les yeux, regarda les différentes photos sur le bureau de Draco, beaucoup représentant la famille Weasley et Sirius, et une autre de lui et Draco étroitement enlacés.**

**- Je me souviens du jour où cette photo a été prise, dit Harry légèrement nostalgique.  
- Devant le lac...  
- Hermione nous avait organisé un pique nique...  
- Parce qu'elle en avait marre qu'on se tourne autour sans rien tenter, dit Draco en finissant sa phrase.  
- Elle pensait qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre... Tu crois que c'est toujours vrai ? dit Harry en se tournant vers Draco.**

**I was born to love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
Yes, I was born to take care of you  
Every single day...**

**Draco évita son regard.**

**- Je... je ne sais pas.  
- Tu ne sais pas ? C'est un peu facile, tu ne crois pas ? D'abord tu arrives chez moi sans prévenir, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour t'enfuir tout en évitant bien mon regard et les quelques gestes d'affection que j'ai eu envers toi.  
- C'est pas si simple, on peut pas tout effacer, tu devrais le savoir.  
- Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de tout effacer, je veux juste continuer ! Je me rends bien compte que le monde a continué de tourner sans moi. J'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu et je savais que si je te l'avais dit tu m'aurais suivi.  
- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi ? dit Draco, presque suppliant.  
- Parce que je voulais quitter le monde des sorciers et que tu faisais partie de ce monde. Tu sais... je suis peut-être parti, mais mon cœur est resté, tu l'as toujours eu en ta possession mais j'ai l'impression que tu as dû l'égarer entre les pages d'un livre de potion, dit Harry en souriant tristement.**

**Draco se tourna vers l'une des étagères et prit un livre. Il l'ouvrit à une page précise et en sortit une rose séchée qu'il montra a Harry.**

**- Tu me l'a offerte à notre premier vrai rendez-vous, tu as dit que c'était un gage d'amour... T'as vu, je ne l'ai pas égarée, dit Draco en souriant et en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes.**

**I was born to love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
Yes, I was born to take care of you  
Every single day of my life  
You are the one for me  
I am the man for you  
You were made for me  
You're my ecstasy  
If I was give every opportunity  
I'd kill for your love**

**Harry se précipita dans ses bras, ne cessant de balbutier qu'il était désolé.**

**- Si tu savais comme ça a été dur de partir. J'ai mis des jours et des jours à m'en remettre, je pensais à toi tout le temps, je me demandais ce que tu faisais, si tu pensais à moi.  
- On n'aurait jamais dû être séparéz, dit Draco qui avait laissé couler ses larmes, oubliant tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit par le passé. On sait très bien nous deux qu'on ne peut pas vivre l'un sur l'autre, Harry n'existe pas sans Draco et Draco n'est rien sans Harry, c'est ce qu'on s'était dit, hein ?  
- Je ne suis rien sans toi, dit Harry en chuchotant, répétant les paroles de Draco. Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais ?  
- Oui je sais.**

**So take a chance with me  
Let me romance with you  
I'm caught in a dream  
And my dream's come true  
It's so hard to believe  
This is happening to me  
An amazing feeling  
Comin' through - **

**Harry souriait. Draco avait enfin laissé tomber les barrières, il avait réussi à le reconquérir malgré ses erreurs. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre embué par les larmes. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'après ces années de séparation ils puissent se retrouver à nouveau ensemble. Ce dont ils rêvaient depuis trois ans était enfin devenu réalité. Tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre refaisaient surface en même temps, faisant gonfler leur cœur. Ils se sentaient si bien ! Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Draco passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry qui ferma les yeux, se délectant de ces caresses qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de son ami sur ses lèvres. Le blond se rapprocha un peu plus et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, cherchant à reconquérir ce corps qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis trop d'années. Il renforça un peu le baiser, sa langue caressait doucement les lèvres du brun qui ouvrit la bouche assoiffée de baisers. Draco s'immisça lentement dedans, sa langue caressant puis s'emmêlant sensuellement avec sa jumelle.**

**I was born to love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
Yes, I was born to take care of you  
Every single day of my life**

**Ils se firent moins timides, Harry parcourait de ses mains le corps de Draco, s'infiltrant sous sa chemise, tandis que Draco avait posé une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque afin d'accentuer le baiser. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Draco frissonna en sentant la main d'Harry sur son ventre. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais reprirent de suite le baiser où il en était. Harry commença à détacher un à un les boutons de la chemise de Draco qui posa ses mains sur les hanches du sorcier avant de lui enlever son pull et son t-shirt d'un seule geste. Ils se retrouvèrent torse nu, s'embrassant indéfiniment. Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco en les détachant, les laissant retomber sur ses épaules. Le blond commença à pousser Harry vers son lit. il fut obligé de s'asseoir dessus, et Draco le poussa doucement pour qu'il s'allonge et vint s'étendre sur lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis sa bouche alla dans son cou, descendit encore pour aller mordiller tendrement les deux boutons de chair, puis il descendit encore, tantôt léchant, tantôt mordillant ou suçotant.**

**I wanna love you  
I love every little thing about you  
I wanna love you, love you, love you  
Born - to love you  
Born - to love you  
Yes I was born to love you  
Born - to love you  
Born - to love you  
Every single day - of my life**

**An amazing feeling  
Comin' through **

**Harry commença à gémir irrésistiblement lorsque Draco s'occupa de défaire son pantalon. Lorsqu'il se retrouva vêtu d'un simple boxer, il rouvrit les yeux en regardant la porte de la chambre. Sans dire un mot, Draco prit sa baguette et lança un sort pour la fermer. Il en profita pour insonoriser la pièce avec un autre sort puis reposa la baguette sur la table de chevet. Harry en avait profité pour défaire son pantalon, lui enlevant aussi rapidement que Draco ne l'avait fait. Leurs mains continuaient leurs explorations, redécouvrant des sensations, redécouvrant la peau de l'autre. Tout semblait à refaire, bien qu'aucun geste n'ait été oublié. Draco savait où caresser Harry et il en était de même pour le brun. Ils avaient un besoin insatiable de se toucher, de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Draco glissa ses mains à la lisière du boxer d'Harry qui releva un peu les hanches pour l'aider à le lui enlevant, libérant son sexe gonflé de désir. Harry fit de même avec celui du blond et le ballet de caresses put reprendre, s'aventurant de plus en plus dans des parties plus sensibles. Leurs gémissements avaient redoublé, chacun se sentant près à jouir sous la moindre caresse venant de l'autre. Draco approcha trois doigts devant la bouche d'Harry qui les lécha avec délicatesse. Le blond en fit entrer un dans l'anneau de chair de son futur amant, et Harry en demanda rapidement plus. Draco mit donc un second doigt puis un troisième, mais il comprit qu'Harry en voulait encore plus. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un préservatif. Harry lui prit des mains, ouvrant avec des mains tremblantes le petit sachet d'aluminium. Il sortit le préservatif qu'il déroula sur le sexe de Draco tout en laissant ses doigts s'égarer. Draco prit un coussin qu'il cala sous les fesses d'Harry, se positionna au-dessus de lui et pénétra en lui sans le quitter pas du regard. Après un court moment d'adaptation, il commença à se mouvoir en lui, leurs corps s'emboîtant à merveille.**

**I was born to love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
Yes, I was born to take care of you  
Every single day of my life**

**Yes I was born to love you  
Every single day of my life**

**Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, que cela dure pour toujours. Leurs gestes étaient devenus désordonnés, les caresses plus sauvages. Harry avait agrippé les draps, les tordant dans tout les sens, ses jambes entourait la taille de Draco qui tenait fermement ses hanches. Ils gémissaient chacun le prénom de l'autre, se murmuraient des millions de « je t'aime ». Le rythme devint plus rapide, leurs yeux grands ouverts admirant le corps de l'autre, leurs respirations saccadées... Une fine couche de sueur commençait à couvrir leur peau, donnant à la scène un érotisme extraordinaire. Draco avait glissé une main vers l'entrejambe d'Harry, emprisonnant son sexe d'une main. Il fit bouger sa main de haut en bas au même rythme que ses coups de rein. Puis ce fut l'extase. Dans un dernier coup de rein, chacun cria le nom de l'autre, Harry se déversant sous le ventre de Draco en même temps que le blond se libérait en lui. Draco se retira lentement d'Harry, et il enleva le préservatif qu'il noua et jeta dans une poubelle près de son bureau. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya leurs deux corps et alla se blottir dans les bras d'Harry. Tous deux souriaient béatement.**

**Go, I love you babe  
Yes, I was born to love you  
I wanna love you, love you, love you  
I wanna love you  
I get so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
Yeah, I want to love you  
Yeah, give it to me **

**TOC TOC TOC**

**- Les garçons, c'est l'heure d'aller manger, dit Molly derrière la porte.**

**Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Après un dernier baiser et un dernier " je t'aime" , ils se rhabillèrent et sortir de la chambre sans dire un mot.**

**A suivre ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Father to Son**

**Deux mois plus tard :**

**Pov Ron : **

**TOC TOC TOC**

**- Les gars dépêchez-vous, mon bébé sera directeur de Poudlard que vous ne serez pas encore prêts.**

**Draco et Harry sortirent en riant, Draco se recoiffant d'un geste rapide. Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais, et moi qui vais bientôt être papa je dois attendre que ces deux-là finissent leur petite affaires. **

**- C'est bon Ron, Hermione à dit qu'elle n'accoucherait pas tant que tu ne serais pas là et têtue comme elle est, elle en est capable, dit Harry en riant.**

**Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir et tout de suite son sourire s'efface. Deux mois ont passé depuis qu'Harry est revenu. Je ne pensais pas que nos retrouvailles allaient se passer aussi facilement. C'était si bon de le revoir, voilà que je me rappelle le passé alors que Ginny m'a prévenu il y a dix minutes qu'Hermione était à St Mangouste prête à avoir le bébé. Draco, Harry et moi transplanons jusqu'à l'hôpital, heureusement que j'ai fini par savoir transplaner car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu me débrouiller avec cette foutue chaise roulante. Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la maternité. Draco ouvrit la porte et à ce moment des dizaines de cris et de pleurs de bébés nous assaillent. La salle où se trouve Hermi se trouve presque au fond du couloir mais dans la panique j'ai oublié le numéro. Nous demandons à une infirmière :**

**- Mademoiselle, vous connaissez le numéro de la salle où se trouve Hermione Weasley ?**

**- Hermione Weasley ? … Oh, la dame qui a décidé d'accoucher façon moldue! Oui, c'est la 215.**

**- Merci.**

**L'infirmière s'en alla et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle. Elle est complètement dingue, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a choisi de faire ça comme les moldus.  
Nous arrivâmes devant la salle, j'étais le seul à pouvoir entrer, elle était allongée sur une table.**

**- Bon sang Ronald Weasley, où étais-tu ? cria-t-elle dès mon entrée.  
- C'est de la faute de Draco et Harry.**

**Je me précipitai vers elle et pris sa main dans la mienne.**

**- Ron dis-moi pourquoi j'ai pas choisi la façon sorcière pour accoucher ?**

**- Je … je … je sais pas … pourquoi ? **

**- PARCE QUE JE SOUFFRE LE MARTYRE !!**

**L'infirmière à côté d'elle me regarda avec un sourire compatissant. Mais pourquoi je n'ai aucune idée ?? Et c'est à cette instant qu'Hermione poussa un hurlement à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête tout en me serrant la main. Le médecin lui donna des ordres que je ne compris pas tellement j'étais concentré sur le fait que ma femme était en train de me broyer les os. J'essayai de la soutenir tant bien que mal mais je me sentais complètement largué, après tout qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi dans l'histoire à part mettre un bout de moi dans la potion de Draco ? Je regardai Hermione. Qui aurait cru à nos débuts à Poudlard qu'on en arriverait là, elle attendant un enfant de moi, Hermione Granger, la plus jolie des mademoiselles je-sais-tout avec moi, un Weasley ? Je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, même si ça ne sert à rien elle a toujours aimé les petits gestes de tendresses.**

**- C'est un garçon !**

**Je tournai les yeux vers le docteur souriant, tenant une petite chose dans ses bras. Même si j'avoue que la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est : Yeurk, j'ai ouvert les yeux en grand, et mon célèbre sourire débile est réapparu. Après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical, il posa le bébé sur Hermione qui en pleurait, puis l'infirmière reprit le bébé qu'elle alla nettoyer. Elle revint avec notre petit garçon, coiffé d'un bonnet et un body bleu ciel.L'infirmière vint vers moi en me tendant le bébé, je le pris tremblant de la tête aux pieds.**

**- Comment on l'appelle ? dit Hermione se tournant vers moi.**

**- Je … je sais pas, dis je en regardant le bébé.**

**- J'ai envie de l'appeler Sam**

**- Sam, dis-je en regardant le bébé, ouais Sam, ça lui va bien.**

**L'infirmière prit un petit bracelet ou elle inscrivit le nom de Sam avec sa baguette, puis elle l'attacha autour du poignet du bébé.**

**- Bonjour Sam, on va te mettre dans un petit berceau pendant que ta maman va se reposer.**

**L'infirmière posa le bébé dans un berceau, et un infirmier arriva et emmena Hermi. Je la suivis des yeux un moment puis mon regard se posa de nouveau sur ce bébé dormant déjà dans le berceau, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, il était si beau, mon petit Sam.**

**- Vous allez bien monsieur ?**

**- Oui … je suis papa.**

**Je la regarde, je dois avoir l'air fou.**

**- Félicitations monsieur … votre main ça va ?  
- Euh...**

**Je regardai ma main. J'en avais oublié la douleur.**

**- Oui ça ira.**

**Elle emmena le bébé dans une autre salle où d'autre bébés lui tenaient compagnie. Tout cela m'avait fait oublié que des amis m'attendaient. Tous se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente : Draco, Harry, Ginny, et bien sûr ma mère. Je me dirigeai vers eux. Aussitôt ma mère se leva.**

**- C'est un petit garçon, il s'appelle Sam.  
- Oh mon chéri ! **

**Ma mère se précipita vers moi, et en me prenant dans ses bras, elle éclata en sanglots.**

**- Maman...**

**- Oh mon petit, ton père serait si fier.**

**Tout le monde me félicita. Je n'avais qu'une envie: rejoindre mon petit bout de chou. Après un moment je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Hermione, elle dormait déjà. Je la regardai un moment puis m'endormis dans mon fauteuil dans le coin, imaginant le reste de la famille se précipitant à la maison pour finir la chambre du bébé et lui préparer une fête pour son arrivée à la maison même si elle n'était prévue que dans quatre jours. Je me réveillai après un certain temps. Hermione était assise sur son lit, donnant le biberon à notre bébé. Le docteur lui avait conseillé de ne pas donner le lait maternel car les différents sort qu'elle avait reçu pouvaient le contaminer. Je lui souris, encore mal réveillé, et me levai. C'est alors qu'un infirmière entra. Je fis rouler mon fauteuil jusqu'au lit d'Hermione.**

**- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Weasley, excusez-moi de vous déranger dans un tel moment, mais le docteur voudrait vous voir, madame.**

**Je commençai à m'inquiéter mais comme si l'infirmière avait lu dans mes pensées elle nous expliqua qu'il s'agissait juste d'examens de routine après l'accouchement. Je pris le bébé dans mes bras avec le biberon pendant que l'infirmière emmenait Hermione dans la salle d'examens. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais vraiment seul avec mon fils.**

**A word in your ear  
From father to son  
Hear the word that I say  
I fought with you  
Fought on your side  
Long before you were born  
Joyful the sound  
The word goes around  
From father to son to son**

**- Salut Sam, je suis ton papa... Celle avec plein de cheveux c'est ta maman. Tu sais qu'on a eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, on t'a tellement désiré. Je serai peut-être pas le meilleur des pères mais quoique je dise et quoique je fasse je t'aimerai toujours… Si tu savais par quoi on est passés avec ta maman… C'est beaucoup mieux que tu ne saches pas. Tu verras en grandissant que je suis pas comme tous les pères, je suis dans un fauteuil roulant c'est pour ça que tu es un bébé très spécial… Je pense que tes oncles ou bien mes amis comme Harry pourront d'apprendre à jouer au Quiddidtch, Harry t'apprendra peut-être des super jeux moldus comme le foot… C'est un jeu stupide mais les moldus adorent…**

**And the voice is so clear  
Time after time it keeps  
Calling you calling you on  
Don't destroy what you see  
Your country to be  
Just keep building on the ground  
That's been won  
Kings will be crowned  
The word goes around  
From father to son to son**

**... Tu sais que j'ai plein de grands rêves pour toi ? Même si le rôle du sauveur du monde est déjà pris par Harry et qu'avec un père comme moi tu ne seras jamais aussi beau que Draco. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux, je t'apprendrai la loyauté, le courage… Bon d'accord, Harry t'apprendra le courage, je t'apprendrai à te battre pour ceux que tu aimeras. J'ai pas beaucoup de choses à t'offrir, juste mes bras pour te serrer fort contre moi quand ça n'ira pas. Je te promets une chose, mon ptit bonhomme, c'est que je ferai tout pour ne plus être le lâche que j'ai toujours été… Et voilà, maintenant je pleure, je ne sais même plus quoi te dire…**

**Won't you hear us sing  
Our family song ?  
Now we hand it on  
But I've heard it all before  
Take this letter that I give you  
Take it sonny hold it high**

**You won't understand a word that's in it  
But you'll write it all again before you die**

**... Tu seras bien entouré, il y aura ta grand-mère, elle est un peu folle tu verras, elle te fera plein de bisous et elle ne cessera pas de répéter gouzi gouza mais c'est normal. Il y a George et Fred: ils sont jumeaux, ils t'apprendront à faire plein de bêtises pour rendre ta mère complètement folle, il y a aussi Ginny… Je suis sûr que c'est elle que tu préféreras, toujours douce, toujours généreuse, toujours souriante. Ensuite Bill et Charlie, eux ce sont mes protecteurs, et ils te protègeront aussi. Il y a Harry … mon meilleur ami, et Draco… C'est grâce à lui si tu es là … j'ai un gros souci avec eux parce que je ne sais pas lequel des deux sera ton parrain. Harry a ressurgi si rapidement, je ne voudrais pas le blesser en prenant Draco comme parrain mais Draco est quand même ton… créateur… **

**A word in your ear  
From father to son  
Funny you don't hear  
A single word that I say  
But my letter to you  
Will stay by your side  
Thru' the years  
Till the loneliness is gone**

**... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis toi hein ? ... Tu ne dis rien, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, tu ne m'entends pas, tu ne me comprends pas, tu doit être en train de rêver à un biberon géant… Mon petit miracle à moi, je resterai toujours avec toi, même si je pars je serai toujours là pour toi, tu comprends ça ? C'est pas grave, de toute façon j'aurai l'occasion de te le redire plus tard …**

**Sing if you will  
But the air you breathe  
I live to give you  
Father to son father to son  
Father to son father to son  
Joyful the sound  
Word goes around  
Father to son to son  
Kings will be crowned  
Earth goes around  
Father to son to son**

**Joyful the sound  
Word goes around**

**... Tu mérites ce qu'il y de mieux, je me suis battu pour ça, si je suis là encore aujourd'hui et si je tiens debout… enfin, façon de parler, c'est pour toi. J'ai vu des tas de choses horribles et je ferai tout pour que tu ne revives pas tout ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai l'air sérieux comme ça hein ? J'ai presque l'air d'être un bon père … Faudra pas que tu sois trop exigeant hein ?**

**Father to son to son  
Kings will be crowned  
Earth goes around  
Father to son to son**

**Sam se mit à gigoter et sa mère entra à ce moment sur une chaise roulante qu'une infirmière poussait. Un sourire mutin éclairait son visage.**

**- On fait une course ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- Chérie, tu trouves ça drôle ?**

**- Désolé, dit-elle en baissant la tête.**

**- De toute façon tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui gagnerais, je suis le meilleur, dis-je en riant.**

**La famille entra à ce moment là en poussant des cris d'admiration, pleurant… Enfin, il n'y avait que ma mère qui pleurait. Le docteur vint nous prévenir que tout allait bien et qu'Hermione et le bébé allaient pouvoir rentrer dans deux jours à la maison.**

**A suivre ...**

**euh ... review ?? " fait ses yeux de chat potté "**


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore un Lemon **

**Chapitre 9: It's A Kind Of Magic   
  
Les festivités furent nombreuses après la naissance de Sam, de partout on le couvrait de cadeaux. Il était rentré chez lui depuis une semaine. Hermione, Molly et Genny étaient constamment autour de lui, pendant ce temps Ron s'affairait à trouver une maison pour s'éloigner de sa mère qu'il commençait à trouver trop envahissante. Harry et Draco étaient revenus habiter dans l'appartement du blond qu'il avait quitté pour veiller sur Hermione.**

**Draco entra dans la maison et trouva Harry allongé sur le canapé regardant un album de photos.**

**- Petite nostalgie ? dit Draco en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.**

**- Je ... j'étais en train de me dire qu'en trois ans ... beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Imagine nos premières années à Poudlard, Hermione et Ron se détestaient, toi et moi on… on était les pires ennemis que l'école ait connu, moi j'étais amoureux de Cho Chang et…**

**- Ah oui… Cho Chang, dit Draco en se mordant la lèvre. Ca me fait penser qu'à cause de toi je ne l'ai toujours pas mise dans mon lit.**

**- Ouais, c'est bien la seule, dit Harry.**

**- Jaloux ?**

**- Juste... énervé que tant de personnes aient posé les mains sur toi.**

**- Tu parles de avant ou après que tu sois parti ? questionna Draco en perdant son sourire. Tu sais, les rumeurs courent vite à Poudlrard, c'est pas parce que tout le monde se vante d'avoir couché avec moi qu'ils l'ont vraiment fait.**

**- Tu n'a jamais démenti.**

**- Démentir c'est se comporter en coupable.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

**Harry se leva, l'album dans les mains. A ce moment, une photo glissa, et Draco la ramassa. Il sourit en la voyant. Sur la photo il y avait Draco et Harry en caleçon essayant à tout prix de sortir du cadre de la photo pour se cacher.**

**- Hum, la photo de l'une de mes plus belles nuits... Tu te souviens quand elle a été prise ? dit Draco en la tendant à Harry.**

**- Oui, on était dans la salle sur demande. A ce moment Colin est entré et nous a trouvé en caleçon en train de dormir il a prit une photo et est parti en courant.**

**- Quelle nuit !! dit Draco. **

**- Elle ne valait tout de même pas notre première nuit.**

**- Dommage que tu soit parti, dit Draco.**

**Flash Back**

**Draco était assis à la table des Serpentard dans la grande salle. Le repas devant lui ne l'inspirait pas, il ne cessait de faire tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette sous le regard inquiet de Pansy. Il leva la tête pour regarder les gens dans la salle et tomba sur Harry discutant avec Cho Chang. Il se mordit la lèvre et retourna dans son assiette. Dès que le repas fut fini, il sortit de table en se dirigeant vers Cho Chang. Il se pencha à côté d'elle et murmura quelques mots à son oreille qui eurent pour effet de la faire rougir, puis il s'en alla sans faire attention aux regards curieux autour de lui. Content de son effet il monta dans sa chambre où il travailla assez tard. A l'extinction des feux, Draco alla se coucher. Il fit semblant de dormir quand le préfet en chef vint faire sa ronde. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Draco sortit de son lit tout habillé et le plus silencieusement du monde il sortit se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Serdaigle. Il marchait le plus rapidement possible en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit. C'est alors qu'il se cogna dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il tomba en arrière, mais il eut beau regarder personne n'était devant lui. En baissant les yeux il remarqua deux pieds, seulement, le reste du corps n'y était pas. Il avança sa main tremblante et c'est à ce moment que Harry apparut en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité. Draco fulminait.**

**- Potter ! dit il en chuchotant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je pourrais te poser la même question Malfoy.**

**- Je pourrais te dénoncer à Rusard, dit Draco en se relevant avec un sourire victorieux.**

**- Ah oui ? Et comment tu lui expliquerais que toi aussi tu te trouvais dans le couloir ?**

**- Moi je…**

**- Allez Miss Teigne, on rentre, il n'y a personne cette nuit, tu as bien travaillé ma belle.**

**Les deux ennemis se figèrent en entendant la voix de Rusard, puis ils échangèrent un regard paniqué. Draco fut le premier a réagir: il prit la cape d'Harry qu'il empoigna pour le plaquer contre le mur et les couvrit tous les deux de la cape d'invisibilité. Choqué, Harry le regarda un bon moment, il voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Les pas de Rusard s'éloignèrent, et les deux élèves recommencèrent à respirer normalement.**

**- On fait quoi ? dit Harry**

**- Comment ça on ?**

**- Je veux dire… Oh, et puis dégage et rends-moi ma cape ! dit Harry en poussant le blond.**

**D'autres voix retentirent dans le couloir. Draco qui était en plein milieu commença à paniquer. Harry soupira. Il prit Draco par le poignet et l'obligea à le suivre. Sous les yeux ahuris de Draco Harry s'arrêta devant un mur il commença à faire des va-et-vient devant.**

**- Harry on n'a pas le temps de faire des…**

**Une porte apparut et Harry l'ouvrit. Draco le suivit encore plus étonné. Il fit le tour de la pièce: il y avait un canapé, des étagères pleines de livres...**

**- Voilà on sera tranquilles ici, dit Harry. **

**- Qu'est-ce que ... tu m'as emmené où ?**

**- C'est la salle sur demande, dit Harry, tu passes trois fois devant en pensant à l'endroit où tu voudrais aller et une porte apparaît.**

**- Et toi… tu as pensé à une bibliothèque ? Je crois que Granger t'a ensorcelé. **

**- J'ai juste pensé à un endroit où me cacher mais qui soit confortable.**

**Des bruit de pas se firent entendre, des voix retentirent juste devant la salle sur demande.**

**- Monsieur le directeur, on ne peut pas demander à cet enfant de faire ça.**

**- Minerva… il est né pour ça. **

**- Albus, dit le professeur Mcgonagall avec autorité, Harry n'a que 17 ans, il a toute la vie devant lui… Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.**

**- Il est évident qu'il n'ira pas seul mais… c'est le seul a pouvoir le vaincre.**

**- …**

**- Minerva, l'ordre du phénix est là et certaines personnes l'ont rejoint, des personnes que l'on pensait de l'autre côté.**

**- Qui ? **

**- Le jeune Draco.**

**- Draco Malfoy ? On a un Malfoy dans l'ordre ? Albus, êtes-vous devenu fou ??**

**- Il a refusé de devenir Mangemort, et croyez-moi ce n'est pas chose facile.**

**- Mais… c'est un Malfoy !**

**- Minerva, Draco nous a déjà été d'une grande aide, il est au courant de toute les allées et venues des Mangemorts, c'est un traître pour Voldemort et il est de mon devoir aujourd'hui de le protéger.**

**- J'ai hâte que tout cela se termine.**

**- Cela se finira Minerva, à nous de faire en sorte que cela finisse bien. Harry finira son année, il partira de chez sa famille moldue…**

**- Ah sa famille moldue, encore une idée brillante, ces gens l'ont traité comme… comme un moins que rien.**

**- Minerva, cessez de voir Harry comme un petit garçon, il a grandi… c'est un adolescent aujourd'hui.**

**Le professeur McGonagall soupira et ils reprirent leur chemin.**

**Dans la salle sur demande les deux ennemis restaient silencieux. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. **

**- Je savais pas que tu avais rejoint l'ordre.**

**- Tu pensais que j'allais te le dire ?**

**- Pourquoi tu … pourquoi tu m'as caché avec toi sous la cape tout à l'heure ?**

**- S'ils t'avaient trouvé tu m'aurais dénoncé.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs ?**

**- On peut savoir pourquoi tu me poses toute ses questions… Si tu veux tout savoir Potter, dit Draco en s'approchant de lui, j'allais rejoindre ta petite amie… Cho Chang.**

**- Cho ? Toi et elle ? Ce... ce n'est pas ma petite amie.**

**- Mais t'aimerais bien hein ?**

**- Et depuis quand toi et elle vous êtes ensemble ?**

**- Ensemble ? Ca va pas ? C'est juste que c'est l'une des seules avec qui je n'ai pas couché. **

**- Espèce de…**

**Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Draco. Le blond sourit et sortit lui aussi sa baguette.**

**- Va-y, lance donc un de tes petits sorts, allez petit survivant qu'est-ce que tu attends, allez, si tu n'est même pas capable de me jeter un Avada Kedavra comment veux-tu le faire sur Voldy hein ?**

**Draco se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Harry en le fixant de son regard de glace. Harry restait pétrifié. Jamais Draco ne l'avait fixé comme cela, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux.**

**- La ferme Malfoy.**

**- Allez Potter, montre nous ton célèbre courage, dit Draco en lançant sa baguette à travers la pièce. Que penserait Cho Chang si elle te voyait hein ? Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves d'ailleurs, il a suffit que je lui murmure à l'oreille que j'avais envie d'elle pour qu'elle se mette à glousser, je suis sûr qu'elle m'attend … et qu'elle m'attendra jusqu'à ce que je vienne, elle est comme toutes les autres Harry tu le sais, on lui dit je t'aime, on la baise et on la jette, Cho n'est rien d'autre qu'une …**

**Harry lâcha sa baguette et sans que Draco ne puisse réagir il lui envoya son poing dans la figure puis se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Draco se débattit en vain. Harry le gardait au sol, appuyant tout son poids sur lui et emprisonnant ses poignets.**

**- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy.**

**Draco ne disait rien, trop déstabilisé par le corps du brun sur le sien. Il ferma les yeux, il ne devait pas se trahir, il le savait, il s'en doutait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Harry lui fasse tant d'effet... Mais sans crier gare Harry plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, il l'embrassa violemment mordant sa lèvre qu'il caressa ensuite de sa langue. Draco gémit mais ne le repoussa pas: il lui attrapa les cheveux pour le forcer à continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. S'ensuivit un baiser brutal, dénué de douceur. Harry se détacha de lui et regarda son ennemi dans les yeux, puis il se releva soudainement et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le silence s'installa puis la voix froide et vide de sentiment de Draco s'éleva.**

**- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris Potter ?**

**- …**

**- Je t'ai posé une question… Très bien, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Cho doit m'attendre.**

**- N'y va pas !**

**Harry s'était relevé et s'était rapproché de Draco qui se tourna vers lui en entendant sa phrase.**

**- Personne ne t'attend, toi ? Qui allais-tu voir en cachette ?**

**- Adrian.**

**- Adrian Pucey ? De Serpentard ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Laisse tomber c'est un mauvais coup.**

**- Parce que tu... tu es …**

**- Ne le répète à personne !**

**- Tu saignes.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ta… ta lèvre… elle saigne.**

**Draco passa la main sur ses lèvres, essuyant le sang qui coulait. Il regarda Harry qui avait baissé la tête puis s'approcha. Il prit la tête brune entre ses mains et la releva.**

**- Pourquoi t'a fait ça Potter ?**

**- Parce que j'en avais envie, dit Harry sans ciller, et je vois que je n'était pas le seul.**

**- Moi j'aurais préféré ça.**

**Draco se pencha légèrement et embrassa délicatement les lèvres du Gryffondor. Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant ce baiser qu'il avait tant attendu.**

**It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
A kind of magic - no way  
One dream, one soul, one prize  
One goal, one golden glance of what should be  
It's a kind of magic  
One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win this day**

**Le Gryffondor passa lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du Serpentard, à l'endroit même où il l'avait mordu. Draco se rapprocha, leur deux corps firent pousser un gémissement à Harry, et il en profita pour franchir ses lèvres de sa langue. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, après s'être apprivoisées elles commencèrent une valse de caresses pleines de douceur et de désir. Après un long moment ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le survivant plongea ses yeux émeraude dans le regard de glace du Prince des Serpentard. Les mains d'Harry vinrent se poser sur le torse de Draco, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue du blond parcourue de frisson à cet instant. Harry lui enleva sa chemise puis se pencha pour lui déposer un léger baiser dans le cou. Il parcourut son torse de part en part du bout de sa langue et s'arrêta lorsque Draco prit de nouveau sa tête entre ses main pour l'embrasser. Il lui enleva rapidement son T-shirt et l'embrassa de nouveau entourant en sa taille da façon possessive. Il descendit dans son cou, y déposant des baisers, remonta sur l'arête de sa mâchoire et alla mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son futur amant qui commençait à perdre pied. Draco le poussa doucement vers le large canapé d'un rouge pourpre et s'allongea sur le Gryffondor avant de laisser ses mains se balader sur son torse, de déboutonner lentement son pantalon et de lui enlever d'un geste habile.**

**It's a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn of sanity  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Harry qui ne voulait pas être en reste, inversa la situation et se retrouva sur le blond. Il défit son pantalon tout en dessinant des arabesques avec sa langue sur le ventre plat de Draco qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans les vêtements qui lui restaient. Harry enleva enfin son pantalon puis son boxer. Il avait du mal à croire que Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, puisse s'offrir à lui dans toute sa nudité et toute sa splendeur. Ils furent bientôt tout les deux nus. Harry prit Draco par les hanches et finit passer sa langue tout près du sexe dressé du Serpentard en faisant attention de ne pas y toucher, en alternant coups de langue et caresses. Sous lui, Draco commençait à se tortiller, gémissant, soupirant, Harry lui faisait la plus cruelle et la plus douce des tortures qu'il ait jamais subi. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la langue d'Harry vint se poser sur le bout de sa virilité. Il y posa ensuite ses lèvres et déposa quelques baisers éparses sur toute sa longueur. Draco avait agrippé d'une main le bord du canapé et de l'autre il commençait à griffer l'épaule du brun, qui après avoir consciencieusement parcouru le sexe de son futur amant avec ses lèvres, le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et commença à faire des va-et-vient, calquant son rythme sur celui des hanches de Draco qui les bougeaient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.**

**Is this a kind of magic ?  
It's a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done  
This flame that burns inside of me  
I'm hearing secret harmonies**

**Les gémissements de Draco emplirent la pièce. Soudain, il agrippa Harry qui comprit que son amant allait venir. Il donna quelques coups de langues bien précis et Draco se cambra en se déversant dans la bouche d'Harry dont il cria le nom sans retenue. Draco prit la tête d'Harry et l'embrassa comme un affamé, et il gémit contre sa bouche.**

**- Harry, prends-moi… Ne… Pas besoin de me préparer… Prends-moi je t'en supplie.**

**Harry crut devenir fou en entendant ces mots. Il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux et lui fit le plus beau des sourires, avant de se contorsionner pour attraper sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon derrière lui. Il fit apparaîtra un préservatif qu'il commença à déchirer sans y arriver tant l'excitation faisait trembler ses mains. Draco lui arracha le petit paquet, sortit le préservatif qu'il déroula délicatement sur le sexe du brun en lui arrachant un long gémissement. Harry lubrifia sa virilité d'un coup de baguette, puis il se plaça devant l'entrée de Draco, posa ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et fixa Draco dans les yeux tout en s'enfonçant en lui doucement. Draco ferma les yeux, parcouru d'un léger frisson de douleur qui fut remplacé par une vague de plaisir le submergeant. Il donna un léger coup de rein pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il pouvait continuer. Harry commença lentement, faisant des mouvements amples et touchant à chaque fois le point sensible du blond. Draco croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Harry. Il lui griffait le dos à chaque coup de boutoir, lui criant sans cesse d'accélérer. Harry avait pris le sexe de Draco dans sa main et le caressait au même rythme.**

**It's a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
This rage that lasts a thousand years**

**Leur peau se couvrit d'une mince couche de sueur. Ils fusionnaient, s'approchant de plus en plus du point de non-retour, ils haletaient, gémissaient, criaient, exprimaient une passion qui les dévoraient tout les deu., Draco se cambra à nouveau, se déversant sur les deux ventres. Sntant l'anneau de chair se contracter autour de sa virilité, Harry se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant en criant son nom.**

**Will soon be, will soon be, will soon be done  
This is (this is) a kind (a kind) of magic (yeah)  
There can be only one one one one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done - done**

**Harry s'écroula sur Draco où il reprit son souffle, puis il se retira, nettoya tout d'un geste d'un coup de baguette et s'endormit sur son amant, le nez dans le creux de son cou. Draco prit sa propre baguette et fit venir une couverture qu'il déposa sur leurs deux corps nus. Puis il rejognit Harry dans les bras de Morphée avec un sourire bienheureux.**

**Magic - it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
Magic magic magic (magic)  
Ha ha ha haa - it's magic  
Ha haa  
Yeah yeah  
Wooh  
It's a kind of magic**

**Harry se réveilla et parut choqué voyant la position dans laquelle il était, et il fut encore plus choqué voyant avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Puis il se rappela. Que lui était-t-il arrivé, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?? Draco allait pouvoir se vanter de l'avoir mis dans son lit. Il se leva, se rhabilla et pensa qu'avec un peu de chance il partirait avant que Draco ne se réveille et il penserait que cette nuit n'aurait été qu'un rêve. Il s'apprêta à partir la tête basse, puis voyant le corps nu de Draco, il s'approcha et remit la couverture sur lui. **

**- Désolé Draco, murmura Harry, je t'aime trop pour que tu me brises le cœur.**

**Harry partit et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondor.**

**Fin du Flash Back**

**A suivre ... **


	10. Chapter 10

**/!\ Lemon !!!**

**Chapitre 10 : Las palabras de amor******

**Draco s'était assis à côté d'Harry sur la canapé. ******

**- C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie et en même temps le réveil a été atroce. ****  
****- C'est pas de ma faute si pour moi c'était une évidence que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, après tu n'aimais personne même tes amis … même tes parents. ****  
****- En tout cas ça s'est bien fini, dit Draco tournant son visage radieux vers Harry. ******

**Le brun remit une longue mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de son amant et déposa un léger baiser sur sa lèvre inférieure. ******

**- J'ai oublié de te dire que nous étions invités chez Hermione et Ron pour aller pendre la crémaillère dans leur nouvelle maison. ****  
****- Pauvre Molly, elle qui pensait pouvoir rester toujours à côté du bébé, j'ai jamais vu Ron aussi rapide pour faire quelque chose … hum et on va leur offrir quoi, c'est comme qui dirait qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. ****  
****- Je me suis déjà occupé de tout, dit Harry en se levant, un bouquet de fleurs pour Mione, une bouteille du meilleur vin moldu pour Ron et pour Sam … j'ai honte mais j'ai craqué en voyant ça. ******

**Harry prit une poche et sortit un petit ensemble ressemblant étrangement à la tenue d'un joueur de Quidditch célèbre : Victor Krum. ******

**- Harry, tu es irrécupérable. ****  
****- Je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à Hermione et que ça énerverait Ron même s'il fut un temps où c'était son joueur préféré. ****  
****- Il a quand même failli lui piquer sa future femme. ****  
****- Il n'avait qu'à se bouger le … ****  
****- Pas de vulgarité Potter. ****  
****- Bien Malfoy, je te laisse tout seul alors je vais me préparer. Hermione nous attend dans vingt minutes. ****  
****- Vingt minutes, s'écria Draco, mais j'ai même pas le temps de prendre une douche en vingt minutes. ****  
****- Hey, t'es magicien non ? ******

**Harry partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard et alla dans le salon, souriant à l'avance en imaginant la panique de Draco qui n'aurait pas le temps de se changer. Lorsqu'il arriva son sourire s'effaça, Draco était tranquillement assis dans le canapé, lavé, habillé sur son trente et un avec un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, les cheveux détachés, le bouquet de roses destiné à Hermione dans la main. ******

**- Tu as été long, dit Draco avec un sourire satisfait. ****  
****- Comment tu … ****  
****- Hey, je suis un magicien, tu l'as dit toi-même, Draco regarda sa montre, il nous reste exactement 9 minutes. ******

**Le sourire d'Harry revint. Il se dirigea vers Draco d'un pas félin, lui prit le bouquet des mains qu'il déposa sur une petite table basse et s'assit a califourchon sur lui, l'agrippant par son col de chemise. ******

**- 9 minutes, c'est court, il faut l'utiliser à bon escient. ****  
****- Mh mh, des idées Potter ? ******

**Harry approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Draco et susurra sensuellement: ******

**- Bien sûr, j'ai même beaucoup d'idées. ****  
****- Ah oui ? dit Draco qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. ****  
****- Oui mais pour l'instant je dois aller ranger la salle de bain, dit Harry en se levant tout d'un coup. ****  
****- Qu … quoi ? ****  
****- Ah non finalement on n'a plus le temps. ******

**Sur ces mots Harry prit la poche où se trouvaient le vin et l'uniforme de Sam, attrapa le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendit à Draco et transplana. Draco resta un moment au milieu du salon avec son bouquet, il jeta un œil à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et maudit Harry avant de transplaner. Il vit Harry devant la porte de la maison de Ron et Hermione, qui venait juste de sonner. Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille: ******

**- Tu as de la chance que le tranplanage est tendance à refroidir mes ardeurs, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Hermione c'est super de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps. ****  
****- Ca fait juste une semaine, dit Hermione. ****  
****- Oui mais tout le monde sait que je suis indispensable ici, dit-il en lui offrant le bouquet de fleur. Toujours aussi belle, dit Draco en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue. ******

**Derrière, Harry rentra plus calmement alors que Draco se dirigeait déjà vers le bébé qu'il avait aperçu dans le salon. ******

**- Bon sang mais comment tu fais pour vivre avec lui, dit Hermione en embrassant Harry. ****  
****- C'est simple il suffit de savoir où se trouve le bouton off, dit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux. ****  
****- Ne m'en dis pas plus, dit Hermione. ******

**Elle ferma la porte derrière Harry et l'emmena au salon. Il fit le tour de la pièce, Draco avait Sam sur les genoux. Harry se pencha vers Hermione. ******

**- Je savait pas que Draco aimait les enfants. ****  
****- Tu verras: quand Sam aura mis la main sur une de ses mèches de cheveux, il l'aimera beaucoup moins, dit Hermione avec sourire sadique. ******

**Harry continua son introspection. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient assis dans le canapé, tous deux avait une jeune fille sur leurs genoux. Des jumelles, semblait-il, riant à toutes leurs blague. Harry vit Sirius assis dans un fauteuil, son regard était fixé sur quelqu'un d'autre, Harry tourna la tête en direction de l'autre personne et eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant son ancien professeur de potion. Il le regarda attentivement, sa peau était bronzé, ses cheveux noirs était aussi long que ceux de Draco, il était vêtu d'un costume noir à la fois simple et très classe, et il discutait avec Molly Weasley. Harry s'approcha de lui. ******

**- Bon… bonjour professeur Rogue. ******

**L'interpellé tourna son regard noir vers lui. Il le regarda de haut en bas, faisant frissonner Harry. ******

**- Potter, j'ai appris il y a peu que vous étiez revenu parmi nous. ****  
****- Euh… oui. ****  
****- Je suis flatté que vous ayez eu l'amabilité de venir jusqu'à moi. ******

**Harry ravala sa salive. Pourquoi se laissait-il toujours impressionner par lui ? Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille chaque fois qu'il le regardait. ******

**- En fait je venais voir Madame Weasley, dit Harry d'un ton presque victorieux. ****  
****- Bien… au fait comment va votre parrain Potter ? ****  
****- Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il a bien repris après sa tentative de suicide, dit Harry presque hargneusement. ******

**En l'espace d'un seconde le visage du professeur se défit, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Sirius qui avait les yeux fixés sur son verre de Whisky pur feu. Il les tourna de nouveau vers Harry. ******

**- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre tact habituel Potter. ****  
****- Je remarque que vous par contre vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé votre cœur professeur. ****  
****- Harry ! dit Molly Weasley, choquée. ******

**Harry lui sourit gentiment et tourna les talons pour aller voir Sirius qui l'accueillit avec un léger sourire cachant une profonde tristesse. La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, Ginny, Charlie et Bill avait rejoint les invités. Au moment du dessert Hermione ouvrit les cadeaux pour Sam, tout l'assemblée éclata de rire devant le petit uniforme miniature, Ron jeta un regard mi-coléreux mi-amusé à Harry qui répondit d'un grand éclat de rire. Severus offrit à Sam un grand tableau représentant un drôle de petit serpent expliquant de façon imagée comment fabriquer une potion capable de transformer n'importe quel objet en bonbon. Sirus lui offrit une gourmette magique à son nom écrit de fines lettres dorées, elle avait la particularité de toujours émettre une lueur plus ou moins faible suivant les pensées du bébé. Les jumeaux avaient tous les deux amené des peluches, Molly avait déjà fait toute la garde-robe du bébé, Charlie avait offert une petit dragon en peluche qui s'amusait à voler dans la maison tandis que Bill lui avait offert un ensemble avec un jean délavé et un T-Shirt à l'effigie du groupe Moldu AC/DC qu'il aimait particulièrement, tout cela sous le regard désapprobateur de madame Weasley. Arriva la fin du repas, le bébé était depuis longtemps au lit, peu à peu les invités partirent, Ginny partit avec Charlie et Bill, puis les jumeaux s'en allèrent avec leurs amies. Molly et Hermione allèrent dans la cuisine, suivies de Ron que sa mère avait obligé à venir faire la vaisselle avec eux. Dans le salon il ne restait plus que Draco, Harry, Sirius et Severus. Ce dernier avait observé l'animagus toute la soirée. La tension était palpable, Harry et Severus se défiaient du regard, Sirius fixait son énième verres de Whisky jusqu'à ce que Draco engage la conversation. ******

**- Alors Severus, ton voyage s'est bien passé ? ****  
****- Apparemment oui dit Harry il nous a saoulé avec toute la soirée. ****  
****- Harry ! s'exclama Draco. ****  
****- Laisse tomber Draco… Je me demande ce que tu fais avec Potter je ne m'attendais pas à une telle faute de goût surtout venant de ta part. ****  
****- Severus, dit Draco sur le même ton. ****  
****- En parlant de faute de goût professeur Rogue, quelqu'un a-t-il succombé a vos… breuvages et autre filtre d'amour ? Ca ne doit pas être facile pour vous, on ne fait pas beaucoup de rencontres quand on vit au fond d'un cachot. ****  
****- Je ne cherche pas à rencontrer quelqu'un. ****  
****- Hum, intéressant, vous savez, j'ai une amie psychologue qui travaille avec moi dans la police moldue, votre cas l'intéresserait. Elle est spécialisée en assassins mentalement déficients, en particulier ceux qui jouent avec leur victime avant de l'achever. ****  
****- ARRETE !!!! Hurla Sirius en se levant de son fauteuil. Arrête Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, tu ne sais rien de se qui s'est passé, le seul à pouvoir me juger et juger Severus ici c'est Draco ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai enduré et de ce que j'endure toujours, et si tu as su que j'avais tenté de me suicider c'est simplement parce que Draco était avec toi ! J'ai fait bien d'autres tentatives avant celle-là et le seul à être présent c'était Draco, alors arrête de parler de choses que tu ne connais pas ! ******

**Harry se leva, il jeta un regard haineux à Severus et son parrain et transplana sans jeter un regard à Draco. ******

**- Bravo Sirius, dit Draco, je sens que je vais passer une très bonne nuit. ******

**Alertés par les cris, Molly et Hermione arrivèrent suivies de Ron. Rogue ne savait plus ou se mettre, Sirius était debout, les poings serrés sous le regard ennuyé de Draco. ******

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Molly. ****  
****- Eh bien après une joute verbale avec Severus Harry s'est fait humilier par son parrain le poussant à transplaner je ne sais où, dit Draco comme s'il racontait une bonne histoire. ****  
****- Je crois que je vais m'en aller, dit Severus. ****  
****- C'est pas à toi de t'en aller, dit Sirius en transplanant. ******

**Draco se tourna vers Hermione. ******

**- Je suis désolé, Mione, la fête est finie, ton repas était génial mais je soupçonne Molly d'y être un peu pour quelque chose, dit Draco avec un sourire charmeur vers la mère de Ron. Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je retrouve Harry. ****  
****- Et moi je dois retrouver Sirius, dit Severus en baissant la tête. ****  
****- Tu veux que je t'emmène chez lui ? demanda Draco. ****  
****- Non je… je sais où il habite maintenant, répondit le professeur en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. ******

**Severus transplana pour arriver devant la maison. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. ******

**POV Sirius ******

**J'entendis le plop indiquant que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vis Severus. A contrecoeur j'ouvris la porte avant même qu'il ne puisse la toucher. ****  
****- Qu'est ce que tu veux Rogue ? dis-je froidement. ****  
****- Je… euh… je voulais te parler. ****  
****- Dis plutôt que tu es venu me porter le coup fatal ! dis-je en levant le verre de Whisky que j'avais dans la main. ****  
****- Sirius… laisse-moi entrer. ****  
****- Ecoute mon chéri j'ai pas envie de te voir okay ? J'en ai marre d'être… d'être à tes pieds, de ne vivre que pour toi et… et de vouloir mourir à cause de toi. Tu m'as pourri mes sept ans à Poudlard, tu reviens et tu me pourris le reste de ma vie en une seule nuit. Toi et Harry vous débarquez du jour au lendemain croyant tout savoir, oh c'est vrai Draco et moi on n'en menait pas large sans vous, lui est devenu une espèce de playboy jouant de ses charmes comme une pute et moi je ne suis devenu qu'une pauvre loque humaine suicidaire et en plus je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais porté sur la bouteille. Harry est revenu, c'est merveilleux tout le monde est heureux, mais qui c'est maintenant qui se retrouve seul c'est bibi. ****  
****- Sirius je… ****  
****- Non, y a pas de Sirius qui tienne… Je… je suis à bout. ******

**Ma colère descendit, faisant place à une profonde détresse. Je baissai la tête pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à me monter aux yeux. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot lorsque je sentis deux bras m'encercler. ******

**- Je t'aime Sirius, murmure Severus à mon oreille. ****  
****- Quoi ? dis-je en levant vers lui un regard embué. ****  
****- Je t'aime, répéta Severus. ******

**Don't touch me now ****  
****Don't hold me now ****  
****Don't break the spell darling, now you are ****  
****Near ****  
****Look in my eyes ****  
****And speak to me ****  
****The special promises I want to hear ****  
****Las palabras de amor ******

**Je fermai les yeux, me laissant emporter par ses mots. ****Je les avais tant attendu ces mots! Je le regardai dans les yeux et dis entre deux sanglots: ******

**- Redis-le moi, redis-le moi pour être sûr que ça n'est pas un rêve. ****  
****- Je t'aime Sirius Black. ******

**Je me jetai à son cou en murmurant des « moi aussi ». Je n'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin, juste de rester dans ses bras, l'écoutant encore me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il regrettait, je gravais ses paroles en moi. Ces quelques mots venaient de me redonner le goût à la vie. La porte se referma derrière lui, je sentis ses doigts essuyer mes dernière larmes, j'était devenu si impuissant. ******

**Let me hear the words of love ****  
****Despacito mi amor ****  
****Love me slow and gently ****  
****One foolish world, so many souls ****  
****Senselessly hurled through the never ending ****  
****Cold ****  
****And all for fear, and all for greed ****  
****Speak any tongue but for God's sake we ****  
****Need ****  
****Las palabras de amor ******

**Sa bouche vint remplacer ses doigts, il m'embrassa dans le cou, remonta lentement jusqu'à frôler mes lèvres. ****Je sentis ainsi son souffle chaud, il prit mon menton et approcha mon visage du sien, collant son front au mien. ******

**- Je suis tellement désolé Sirius, j'ai été stupide, je pensais juste à me venger, je pensais juste que j'allais te mettre en colère … je ne pensais pas que je te mènerais au bord du gouffre. ****  
****- C'est pas grave, je m'en fous tant que tu es là pour me rattraper à la dernière seconde… Heureusement que tu es ponctuel. ******

**Il sourit tristement puis déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, les caressant, les mordillant. Il força le passage de sa langue sans rencontrer beaucoup de résistance et nos deux langues se retrouvèrent après un an de séparation. Nous nous embrassâmes comme deux affamés, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se colla à moi, j'avais tant besoin de son contact, ses mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Il m'aimait, peu importe la façon dont il me le faisait comprendre, je savais qu'il m'aimait et chaque parcelle de moi lui rendait au centuple. ******

**Let me hear the words of love ****  
****Despacito mi amor ****  
****Let me know, this night and evermore ****  
****This room is bare ****  
****This night is cold ****  
****We're apart and I'm growing old ****  
****But while we live, we'll meet again ****  
****So then my love we may whisper once more ****  
****It's you I adore ****  
****Las palabras de amor ******

**Je le pris par le col de sa chemise et l'amenai à ma chambre. ****La pièce était aussi vide que moi avant son arrivée, un lit, une armoire, une table de chevet et des murs gris. Moi qui pensais vieillir seul, étant condamné à rester en vie après en avoir fait la promesse à Draco... Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à Draco dans un moment pareil ? Je me retrouvai allongé sur le lit. Severus enleva sa veste et vint se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de moi, avec une lenteur cruelle il détacha chaque bouton de ma chemise. Les souvenirs de notre première fois me revinrent en mémoire mais cette fois je savais que ça finirait bien. Il était revenu et nous nous retrouvions de nouveau. Il continua de me murmurer qu'il m'aimait tout en enlevant ma chemise. Il vint me chuchoter à l'oreille tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de me faire. Je me sentis partir rien qu'en écoutant sa voix grave, profonde, enivrante. Il enleva sa chemise devant mes yeux brillants de désir, puis il revint prendre mes lèvres, frottant lascivement son bas-ventre contre le mien. Je commençai à gémir sous cette torture. Si j'avais su il y a sept que le petit Servilus deviendrait un dieu du sexe, j'aurais sans doute été moins méchant. J'espérais que James ne nous regardait pas de là-haut. Mon dieu, après Draco je pensais à James! Un coup de langue sur mon érection me sortit de mes pensées. Quand est-ce qu'il m'a enlevé le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait ? Tant pis, je sentais sa bouche toujours aussi experte sur moi, aussi enivrante que l'alcool, aussi excitante que des montagnes russes. Il me prit entièrement dans sa bouche en me fixant de ses yeux noirs alors qu'il me menait à l'extase. Je hurlai son nom sans retenue et posai mes mains sur ses cuisses pour le faire remonter jusqu'à moi et l'embrasser. Je lui enlevai son pantalon et son boxer sans prendre de précaution. Je le voulais, je le voulais en moi maintenant. ******

**Let me hear the words of love ****  
****Despacito mi amor ****  
****Touch me now ****  
****Las palabras de amor ****  
****Let us share the words of love ****  
****For evermore ****  
****For evermore ******

**Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il fit apparaître un préservatif que je déroulai sur son érection puis il la lubrifia d'un coup de baguette. Il vint se placer entre mes jambes, laissant pendre ses cheveux négligemment sur ma propre virilité qui se réveilla de nouveau à cette nouvelle sensation. Il me pénétra lentement, j'émis un grognement de frustration. Au diable la délicatesse, je voulais de la fougue, de la bestialité, je voulais qu'il me fasse oublier qu'il y a quelques heures encore je n'étais qu'une petite chose fragile. Il comprit et ressortit de moi pour me pénétrer avec plus de violence. Aucune douleur, juste un désir fulgurant, un éclair qui me traversa de part en part. ******

**- Encore, encore Sev, encore, articulai-je difficilement. ******

**Il recommença encore et encore, criant mon nom, criant son amour, ces mots d'amour qui me rendaient si heureux. Nous pleurâmes de plaisir, nos deux corps s'emboîtant à la perfection. Sa main se posa sur mon sexe, le caressant au même rythme que ses coups de reins de plus en plus forts. Plus rien ne comptait à part ce regard de braise qui semblait m'envelopper. Je me sentis de nouveau partir et je me déversai entre nos deux ventres en hurlant son nom. Il me rejoignit rapidement dans la volupté puis s'écroula sur moi. Je le pris dans mes bras, embrassant ses cheveux, son cou. Il roula sur le côté et se lova contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule, un bras sur mon torse, mêlant ses jambes avec les miennes. Encore couverts de sueur nous nous endormons tout les deux le sourire aux lèvres. ******

**A suivre ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Heaven For Everyone******

**Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il eut un large sourire en repensant à la nuit dernière. Il étendit son bras pour toucher le corps à côté de lui mais ne rencontra que du vide. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et son regard tomba sur un bout de papier posé sur la table de chevet. Il sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge, il avança la main vers le papier et le prit fébrilement. Il respira un grand coup avant de l'ouvrir et de le lire, s'attendant au pire. Sur le papier, un écriture fine et appliquée disait « Je suis allé chercher les croissants ». Sirius se mit à rire et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant. ******

**- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Dit Severus en arrivant dans la chambre. ******

**Sirus tourna la tête vers lui. ******

**- C'est… c'est rien. ****  
****- Tu rigoles pour rien ? Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour toi Sirius, dit Rogue en montrant un de ses rares sourires qui s'effaça rapidement. Sirius… je… j'aurais voulu qu'on parle tout les deux… je crois que tout c'est passé très vite hier soir et… ****  
****- Tu regrettes ? dit Sirius, inquiet. ****  
****- Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je pense juste que… qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses, des choses que je n'ai pas pu contrôler, je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de toi, je ne pensais pas que toi, Sirius Black, tu pouvais m'aimer et surtout m'aimer au point de… je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner si… ****  
****- Tu sais que c'est pas de ta faute. ****  
****- Bien sûr que si ! ****  
****- Sev… tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis même moi je ne savais pas encore que je t'aimais, alors comment voulais-tu le savoir ? On a passé une nuit ensemble, je ne m'attendais à rien, mais en découvrant le mot le lendemain je me suis rendu compte… que ça… ça me brisait réellement le cœur à partir de là, moi qui sais toujours ce que je veux, eh bien ce que je voulais c'était toi. Mais tu m'a rejeté alors je ne voyais pas… pas de raison de rester. Harry était loin, j'avais l'impression d'être un poids pour la famille Weasley, et Draco… Draco je… ça lui aurait rendu service si j'avais réussi. ****  
****- Ne dis pas de bêtises. ****  
****- Je t'assure, il était déjà très mal, et je l'ai fait plonger encore plus bas, il a énormément souffert et il m'a aidé à surmonter tout ça sans rien dire. Je… j'ai été un vrai salaud avec lui, égoïste, rancunier… La première fois qu'il m'a empêché de me tuer, au lieu de lui dire merci je lui ai dit que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt qu'un Malfoy me touche. ******

**Sirius baissa la tête. ******

**- Comment avez-vous fait pour devenir si proches? demanda Severus. ****  
****- Il m'a donné un coup de poing dans la figure et m'a dit calmement que la prochaine fois il me laisserait crever. ****  
****- Euh… c'est comme ça que vous êtes devenus amis ? ****  
****- Il m'a dit que s'il m'avait sauvé c'était pour Harry, juste pour Harry, et il est parti. Je me suis excusé, on a parlé pendant des heures, et j'ai découvert un autre Draco que celui dont Harry parlait au début. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose avant qu'il… ****  
****- Avant qu'il quoi ? ****  
****- Euh… avant qu'il… qu'il ne m'en veuille. ****  
****- Sirius, je suis pas un imbécile, si tu me caches quelque chose sur Draco, crois-moi, tu t'en mordras les doigts, dit Severus d'un air grave. ****  
****- Non… non je te jure, j'ai peur qu'un jour quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux sur ce que je lui ai fait et qu'il m'en veuille. ****  
****- Draco est intelligent, et crois-moi, si tu lui avait fait tant de mal que ça il t'aurait vite dégagé, il a quand même du sang Malfoy. ****  
****- Oui… je… je vais aller prendre une douche. ******

**Sirius se leva en laissant glisser le drap, offrant à son amant une vue imprenable sur son corps nu. Severus le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Severus était encore sur le lit plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Une tornade blonde entra dans la maison. ******

**- Severus il faut que… Severus? Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais chez Sirius? demanda Draco. Attends… non je ne préfère pas savoir… où est Sirius ? ****  
****- Bonjour Draco, oui moi ça va et toi? Je suis content de te voir. Tu… ****  
****- Harry a disparu, lâcha Draco. ****  
****- Il réapparaîtra, il l'a déjà fait une fois non ? Dit Severus sarcastiquement. ****  
****- Severus, il… il n'est pas à la maison, pas chez les Weasley, pas à Ste Mangouste… ****  
****- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit la bas ? ****  
****- Je… il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose ! dit Draco, ne cessant de se passer une main dans les cheveux nerveusement. ****  
****- Potter est un grand garçon, il va où il veut, il est sûrement reparti chez ses amis moldus. ****  
****- Merci Severus, heureusement que t'es là pour me rassurer, dit Draco en le regardant froidement. ****  
****- Oh, Draco, tu ne va pas la jouer regard de tueur avec moi ! Potter est juste en train de faire un caprice de stars, il s'éclipse pour mieux t'éblouir, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour ce petit con. ****  
****-... ******

**Draco lui tourna le dos en inspirant un grand coup, se retourna brusquement et se mit à crier. ******

**- Harry a disparu! Encore! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte, cher parrain, mais ça fait trois ans que je l'attendais, trois ans. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu le haïsses parce que je l'aime, et crois-moi, je ne renoncerai pas à lui sous prétexte que monsieur ne puisse pas l'encadrer. J'en ai rien à foutre de vous tous, continua Draco fou de rage, tout ce qui compte c'est Harry, et le prochain qui me parle mal de lui je lui ferai regretter. Et je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de votre guéguerre continuelle, tu es aussi stupide et immature que lui, j'en ai marre que tout le monde le juge depuis son retour. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de savoir que je… ****  
****- Draco ! cria la voix de Sirius derrière lui. ******

**Le blond se tut soudainement. Il baissa la tête devant un Severus bouche bée face à cet excès de fureur. ******

**- Je… désolé Draco, dit Severus en regardant tour à tour Sirius et Draco. Je… je crois que vous me cachez quelque chose vous deux. Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Depuis ce matin j'ai une mauvaise impression. ******

**Sirius se dirigea vers Draco, souleva doucement son menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux. ******

**- On peut pas lui cacher, pas à lui, je ne pourrais pas, dit Sirius. ****  
****- D'accord, lui répondit le blond en soupirant. ******

**Sirius se tourna vers Severus. ******

**- Sev, assieds-toi. ****  
****- Sirius ? ****  
****- S'il te plaît. ******

**Le professeur s'assit dans un des fauteuils et écouta attentivement ce que lui racontaient Draco et Sirius, son visage semblant pâlissant à vue d'œil. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent tous et partirent à la recherche de Harry. ******

**Severus et Sirius s'étaient séparés, Sirius était allé sur le chemin de Traverse, et Severus était dans le monde moldu avec Draco. Il parcourait les grandes rues londoniennes tandis que son ancien élève allait directement chez Harry. En se retrouvant devant la maison, le blond eut l'impression de remonter quelques mois en arrière. Il s'avança au seuil de la porte et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si Harry était là. Il le vit assis dans un fauteuil, semblant parler à quelqu'un. La curiosité de Draco le poussa à se déplacer pour voir à qui parlait son petit ami. Il vit une femme, grande, brune, très séduisante, habillée d'un tailleur noir très strict. Qui cela pouvait-t-il bien être ? Il vit Harry prendre sa main et y déposer quelque chose. Draco se sentait de plus en plus mal, les pires scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête. Il regarda de nouveau et vit Harry sortir un revolver. Draco s'imagina soudainement le pire. Il entra brusquement dans la maison. ******

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Harry ? ******

**Harry et la jeune femme levèrent sur lui un regard effrayé, puis le brun se leva après avoir donné le pistolet à la jeune femme. ******

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ****  
****- Ce que je fais là ? Mais je te cherche depuis hier soir … et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et c'est qui elle ? ****  
****- Hélène. ****  
****- Hélène ? T'a viré de bord ? ****  
****- Draco, c'est... c'est ma patronne, je lui rendais juste mon insigne et mon revolver, je viens de démissionner de la police. ****  
****- Tu viens de… Oh je suis désolé, je croyais que… enfin je m'imaginais que… Je suis stupide. ******

**Hélène se leva en regardant Draco de haut en bas. ******

**- Harry, je vais m'en aller … je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. J'avoue que je suis triste de perdre un si bon flic et… enfin, tu sais ce qui s'est passé, je… ****  
****- Ne dis rien, répondit Harry doucement en la prenant dans ses bras. ******

**La jeune femme partit, laissant les deux amants silencieux. ******

**- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Draco. ****  
****- De quoi tu parles ? ****  
****- Entre vous deux. ****  
****- On a couché ensemble, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? ****  
****- … ****  
****- Désolé, dit Harry. ****  
****- C'est pas la peine. ****  
****- Alors… on fait quoi ? ****  
****- Ca dépend de toi, tu pars, tu reviens, tu repars... Draco respira un grand coup. Il en avait assez de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ca t'arrive parfois de penser aux autres ? Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi mais là je commence à penser que ça t'amuse de me rendre fou. Depuis quand tu t'en vas lorsqu'on te fait des remarques désobligeantes? Je croyais qu'être courageux c'était aussi assumer ses actes et se paroles, aurais-tu perdu ton côté Gryffondor ? Tu deviens un Poufsouffle maintenant ? Tu fuis devant les difficultés, tu pensais revenir victorieux, tu pensais que tout le monde allait t'accueillir à bras ouverts alors que tu les as laissés seuls pendant trois ans? Le monde a continué de tourner sans toi, Harry. Oui, Ron et Hermione se sont mariés sans toi, ils ont eu un enfant sans toi, je me suis fait une place dans la famille Weasley sans toi, j'ai sauvé la vie de Sirius sans toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça un jour, mais j'en ai marre de tes airs supérieurs. Tu n'as jamais voulu être « le survivant » et aujourd'hui tu veux qu'on te traite comme tel. ****  
****- C'est faux ! ****  
****- Ah oui? Alors de quel droit tu te permets de juger mon parrain? ****  
****- Je… ****  
****- Tu ne connais rien de lui, et lui ne connaît rien de toi. Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre la tête. J'aimerais vivre… normalement, je voudrais que tu sois à mes côtés et qu'on arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris, je voudrais enfin trouver la paix. C'est trop dur de te demander de… de m'aimer? ****  
****- Mais je t'aime Draco. ****  
****- Tu vois, dit Draco retenant ses larmes, j'en doute, j'en doute énormément en ce moment. ****  
****- Draco, dit Harry en prenant le blond dans ses bras, bien sûr que je t'aime, c'est pour toi que je suis revenu, pas seulement pour Sirius, si j'ai démissionné de la police c'est pour toi aussi. Comment as-tu pu douter de… moi aussi j'ai envie de vivre avec toi. ****  
****- C'est vrai ? Demanda le blond d'une petite voix. ****  
****- Bien sûr que oui, dit le Gryffondor en déposant un léger baiser dans la chevelure blonde. ******

**This could be heaven ****  
****This could be heaven ****  
****This could be heaven for everyone ******

**In these days of cool reflection ****  
****You come to me and everything seems alright ****  
****In these days of cold affections ****  
****You sit by me, and everything's fine ******

**Harry prit la main du blond et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé puis Draco vint à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. ****Harry laissa ses doigts caresser doucement les longs cheveux dorés du Serpentard qui soupira de satisfaction. ******

**- Voilà ce que je veux, dit le blond. ****  
****- Tu l'auras, dit Harry en souriant. ******

**[Chorus ****  
****This could be heave for everyone ****  
****This world could be fed, this world could be fun ****  
****This could be heaven for everyone ****  
****This world could be free, this world could be one ******

**In this world of cool deception ****  
****Just your smile can smooth my ride ****  
****These troubled days of cruel rejection, ****  
****You come to me, soothe my troubled mind ******

**- Je trouve... qu'on ne profite pas assez de tout ce qu'on a. C'est vrai, on a la chance d'être tous les deux, de s'aimer, et on gâche tout pour des querelles qui remontent à des années. ****  
****- Je sais, je m'en veux maintenant. ****  
****- Tu es le seul qui… Enfin… J'avais l'impression que tout était compliqué sans toi, même me lever le matin était devenu une corvée. Maintenant j'ai la chance de t'avoir, de t'entendre rire, et j'ai envie que ça continue. On est des privilégiés, quand je vois Molly qui parfois se met à pleurer, juste comme ça, et elle n'ose pas en parler à ses enfants parce que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est leur bonheur. Il lui arrive souvent d'appeler Arthur ou de mettre une assiette de trop à table, tu sais, des trucs comme ça. ****  
****- Je comprends, oui. ******

**[Chorus ******

**We should bring love to our daughters and sons ****  
****Love (x3), this could be heaven for everyone ****  
****You know that ****  
****This could be heaven for everyone (x2) ******

**Listen what people do to other souls ****  
****They take their lives, destroy their goals ****  
****Their basic pride and dignity ****  
****Is stripped and torn and shown to pity ******

**- Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de profiter. ****Maintenant que la guerre est finie tout le monde pourrait vivre tranquillement, sans s'inquiéter pour la vie de ses proches. On devrait vivre pour… pour aimer, voilà, on devrait maintenant vivre pour se marier, avoir des enfants et chercher le bonheur parce que la vie est trop courte. ****  
****- Tu parles comme si ta dernière heure avait sonné. ****  
****- Non… je pense juste que du haut de mes vingt ans j'ai vu trop de choses, je ne veux pas passer ma vie seul à souffrir de ton absence, je ne veux pas mourir en me disant « et si j'avais fait ça, ou ça ? », je veux pas qu'on dise plus tard « lui il est resté seul toute sa vie, il paraît que son homme l'a quitté, y en a même qui disent qu'il était riche autrefois. Tu veux que je te dise, Robert, si ce gars a été riche alors moi je suis Dumbledore ». ****  
****- Robert ? ******

**Draco et Harry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. ******

**When this should be heaven for everyone ******

**A suivre ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà le chapitre 12, les choses rentrent peu à peu dans l'ordre ... enfin presque.**

**Bonne lecture et laissez pleins de review si le cœur vous en dit !!**

**Chapitre 12: Life Is Real**

**Sirius et Severus les trouvèrent quelques heures plus tard, tendrement enlacés dans le canapé, et ils les réveillèrent.**

**Alleé, debout, dit Sirus en riant.**

**Harry sursauta et se leva aussitôt, manquant de faire tomber Draco du sofa. Le brun croisa le regard du professeur de potion qui se fit fuyant. Il se douta que Draco avait dû lui parler, mais il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu lui dire pour que Severus ait l'air si accablé. Après quelques explications, ils retournèrent dans le monde sorcier en transplanant. Tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour Harry. Draco invita Severus et Sirius à venir chez lui.**

**Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon, Sirius prit Harry à part. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Draco. Sirius s'assit dans l'un des grands fauteuils rouges qui ornaient la pièce, Harry préféra rester debout.**

_Guilt stains on my pillow  
Blood on my terraces  
Torsos in my closet  
Shadows from my past  
Life is real life is real  
Life is real so real  
_

**Je … je voulais te parler, commença Sirius d'une voix grave. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas. Oui, j'ai été mal, et Severus fait partie des personnes qui m'ont fait mal. Ce n'est pas le seul… Tout a commencé lorsque tu es parti. Je ne rejette rien sur toi, Harry, mais ton départ a déclenché une foule de choses dont tu n'es pas directement responsable. Draco a énormément souffert lui aussi. Maintenant que tu es revenu… tu ne peux plus te permettre de partir quand tu veux, pas sans une raison… valable. Cette dispute entre Severus et toi… ça ne doit plus se reproduire, tu es grand. Je sais… je sais qu'il t'a fait vivre un véritable calvaire à Poudlard mais… c'est du passé. Maintenant tu es revenu, lui aussi est là. J'aime Severus et je t'aime aussi. Et je ne conçois pas ma vie sans vous deux… Je ne sais pas si… c'est peut-être une erreur de te dire ça maintenant mais… Draco… Draco a joué un rôle très important auprès de moi.**

**Un rôle ? demanda Harry inquiet.**

**Nous… nous avons été amants.**

**Amants !?**

**Ne t'énerve pas Harry, ce qui c'est passé était une erreur. Un moyen de consolation.**

**Laisse-moi comprendre, alors que j'étais parti, mon… mon petit ami a couché avec toi… toi, Sirius Black… mon… mon parrain.**

**Harry ! Bon sang, quand vas-tu te décider à grandir ! On est dans la vraie vie là. Les sentiments c'est… ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'en partant comme ça, c'est comme si tu avais envoyé une centaine d'Endoloris droit dans son cœur.**

**Tu cherches à me faire culpabiliser !**

**Je cherche à te mettre les pieds sur terre. Tu débarques comme ça, du jour au lendemain, Draco se jette à tes pieds et pour toi c'est une évidence. Mais pas pour tout le monde. Que ce soit Hermione, Ron ou moi, nous n'avons pas compris comment… comment il avait pu te pardonner si vite.**

**Tu as bien pardonné à Rogue.**

_Sleeping is my leisure  
Waking up in a minefield  
Dream in just a pleasure dome  
Love is a roulette wheel  
Life is real life is real  
Life is real oh yeah  
_

**Ce n'est… ce n'est pas la même chose… Draco… Draco n'aurait pas dû venir chez toi. J'ai … j'ai toujours essayé de l'en empêcher. J'étais persuadé que tu avais fini par… oublier, que tu étais passé à autre chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre plus encore. Il m'a suffit d'être absent une demi-journée pour qu'à mon retour il ne soit plus là. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire pour le ramener dans le monde magique c'est… d'avaler ce poison. J'avais une chance sur mille pour qu'il revienne et qu'il me sauve la vie. Il est venu… je n'avais pas prévu ton retour à toi aussi. Je t'aime Harry, tu es le jeune homme le plus courageux, le plus généreux et le plus compréhensif que je connaisse. Mais j'aurais du mal à te pardonner si tu lui fais encore du mal… Je crois… je crois que je serais incapable de te pardonner. **

_Success is my breathing space  
I brought it on myself  
I will price it I will cash it  
I can take it or leave it_

**Harry s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil près de lui. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire, ni même comment réagir. Les choses étaient si différentes. C'est vrai, il pensait revenir, il pensait qu'on lui pardonnerait. Toutes ces années à refuser la pitié des autres et voilà maintenant qu'il demandait un traitement de faveur. La vie avait continué sans lui, la terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner. Les cœurs avaient continué de battre et de se briser. Il se sentait honteux, coupable d'avoir fait souffrir tant de personnes simplement parce qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre dans le monde magique. **

**Harry s'aperçut alors que Sirius avait quitté la pièce, le laissant seul pour réfléchir. Comment allait il pouvoir revenir dans cette pièce, sous le regard de Sirius, de Rogue et surtout de Draco sans en mourir de honte ? Même le fait que son compagnon ait eu une aventure avec son parrain ne le tourmentait pas autant que le mal qu'il avait fait à l'homme de sa vie. Il préférait rester seul, enfermé dans ce bureau, il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait. Assez de temps pour que Sirius et Rogue s'en aillent. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard de son parrain et encore moins celui de son ancien professeur de potions.**

_Loneliness is my hiding place  
Breast feeding myself  
What more can I say ?  
I have swallowed the bitter pill  
I can taste it I can taste it  
Life is real life is real  
Life is real_

**Le jeune homme entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il se leva et ferma la porte du bureau à clé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chaîne hi fi moldu. Il sourit en pensant que c'était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à voir dans le bureau d'un Malfoy. Il s'approcha de l'appareil et prit la pile de Cd qui se trouvait à côté, les regardant un à un, grimaçant légèrement en voyant qu'il n'avait que de la musique de sorcier. Il finit par tomber sur un album de John Lennon qu'il s'empressa de le mettre dans la chaîne hi fi. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, appréciant les premières notes de la chanson « Imagine ». Il ferma les yeux, les larmes se mettant à couler le long de ses joues.**

_Music will be my mistress_

_Loving like a whore_

_Lennon is a genius_

_Living in ev'ry pore_

_Life is real life is real_

_Life is real so real_

_Life is cruel life is a bitch_

_Life is real so real_

_Life is real life is real yeah_

_Life is real_

_**  
**_

**Il avait tellement honte, enfin il prenait conscience du mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui. Il avait brisé le cœur de Draco qui était allé se perdre dans les bras d'inconnus, se laissant manipuler par ces hommes qui pouvaient aujourd'hui se vanter d'avoir pu abuser du corps de l'amant du « survivant ». Il avait abandonné Sirius, son parrain, l'homme qui avait survécu à Azkaban pour lui, pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul, pour lui donner l'amour qu'il n'avait pu recevoir de son père. Il l'avait laissé tomber et il avait failli le perdre. Peut-être que cette relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Draco avait été la seule chose à laquelle ils aient pu se raccrocher. Il avait aussi abandonné Hermione et la famille Weasley. Molly avait perdu son mari durant la guerre, Ron y avait perdu ses jambes. Et lui, il partait, abandonnant Molly qui l'avait toujours considéré comme un membre de sa famille, abandonnant Ron, son meilleur ami. Il devait bien se douter qu'un jour tout cela referait surface. Il était de retour dans sa vie, sa vie réelle, et celle-ci n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler combien il était difficile d'y faire face. Il rouvrit les yeux, la chanson s'était arrêtée. Il enleva le disque et le posa bien en évidence sur le bureau de Draco. Il fallait qu'il écoute ce génie, il fallait que lui aussi il puisse imaginer … **_**« All the people living life in peace ».**_

_**Quelque jours plus tard :**_

**Draco arriva en trombe dans la chambre d'Harry.**

**Réveille-toi, marmotte, aujourd'hui on va chez les Weasley, tu te rappelles ?**

**Je veux encore dormireuh !!**

**Tu n'avais qu'à rester sage au lieu de faire des folies avec ton corps.**

**C'est avec le tien que j'en ai fait… Pourquoi t'es pas fatigué ?**

**Je suis un Malfoy, je me dois de rester en forme Potter.**

**C'est ça ouais, donne-moi de ta potion, c'est pas possible autrement.**

**Je t'en donnerai, mais d'abord lève-toi, je ne veux pas arriver en retard chez Molly, surtout aujourd'hui.**

**Pourquoi ? C'est un jour spécial ?**

**Harry… Tu… Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? **

**Non, dit Harry en se relevant soudainement.**

**C'est le jour où… où Arthur est mort, ça fait 4 ans maintenant, Harry.**

…

**Harry… Tu avais réellement oublié ? dit Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit.**

**Il faut croire que j'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer d'oublier, que je viens de réussir.**

**Je suis désolé Harry.**

**C'est rien, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, et que la famille Weasley soit là, dit Harry avec un sourire triste.**

**Tu as raison, Sirius et Severus seront là, et Remus Lupin aussi, il était parti en France, il parait qu'ils sont en avance sur la potion tue-loup là bas. Peut-être que nous verrons notre professeur sous un meilleur jour.**

**J'ai hâte de le voir, dit Harry en sautant du lit.**

**Draco émit un léger gémissement en voyant son amant se diriger vers la salle de bain complètement nu. Il ne put se retenir, et finit par le suivre. **

**Après une séance de câlins en bonne et due forme, une douche, un autre câlin et une autre douche, Harry et Draco étaient prêts. Ils arrivèrent au Terrier avec seulement dix minutes de retard. Après que tout le monde les ait salués et félicités pour leur record de ponctualité, ils s'assirent autour d'une grande table qui avait été installée dans le jardin des Weasley. Les discussions allaient bon train jusqu'à ce qu'une voix froide y mette fin.**

**Bonjour la famille.**

**Percy ? s'exclama Molly.**

**A suivre …**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre sadique attention aux lecteurs qui auraient tendance à s'arracher les cheveux ou à taper sur le clavier. Quelques propos peuvent choquer. Je peux pas tout dire, mais simplement vous êtes avertit que certaines choses peuvent ne pas plaire.**

**Chapitre 13 :It's A Beautiful Day**

**POV Percy**

**Ils sont là, ils sont tous là. Quelle journée magnifique pour un repas de famille. Famille, ce mot a été rayé de mon vocabulaire. ****Je n'ai plus de famille. ****La preuve, les Weasley sont tous réunis et je ne suis pas invité. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'une invitation. Après tout, on devrait pouvoir retrouver sa famille quand on veut. Je m'approche lentement, ils m'observent tous. J'imagine toutes les questions qui peuvent se bousculer dans leur tête. ****Pourquoi suis-je là ? Que suis-je devenu ? D'où je viens ? Je les fixe un à un. ****Maman, hésitant entre la joie de me revoir et l'envie de me tuer. Harry Potter à côté de Draco Malfoy, je les regarde en souriant, si seulement ils savaient pourquoi je suis là. Fred et George, toujours à s'amuser, toujours à m'embêter, à m'empêcher de travailler. Ginny, la seule qui vaille peut-être le coup, Charlie et Bill, les grands frères, la fierté de mes parents. Ron, pauvre imbécile ! Hermione, tenant le petit Sam dans ses bras, cette sainte nitouche cache bien son jeu. Remus Lupin qui fait son grand retour. Severus Rogue, sa présence ici me donne envie de vomir, ce mangemort, ce traître ! Sirius, rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier.**

_It's a beautiful day  
The sun is shining  
I feel good  
And no-one's gonna stop me now, oh yeah  
_

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Percy ? me demanda Charlie.**

**J'ai appris qu'il y avait une petite réunion de famille en l'honneur de notre cher père… Comme je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation… j'ai eu envie de vous rendre une petite visite.**

**Tu n'es pas le bienvenu Percy, dit Bill, repars vite avant que cela ne dégénère. **

**Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela dégénère ? Voyons Bill, tu es mon frère.**

**Tu as cessé d'être mon frère le jour où tu es parti, Percy, cracha Bill en se levant d'un air menaçant.**

**Oh, tu m'en vois désolé.**

**Que fais-tu ici ? redemanda Charlie.**

**J'avais envie de… Comment dire… de vous faire regretter tout ce que vous avez fait, de réparer le mal que vous avez tous répandu autour de vous, de montrer votre vraie nature aux gens que vous aimez.**

**De quoi tu parles ? demanda Fred.**

**Fred ! Et George est juste à côté, c'est touchant, ces deux-là sont inséparables depuis leur naissance, ils se voient tout les jours, ils trouvent le grand amour en même temps, dis-je en regardant les deux jumelles en face d'eux.**

**Et alors t'es jaloux ? dit George.**

**Jaloux ? Non … Ecoeuré serait le mot juste… Vous croyez que personne ne connaît votre petit secret, mais moi je le connais, dis-je sur le ton de la confidence. Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vus ? Le soir, quand tout le monde dort, George qui rejoint Fred dans son lit, vos escapades douteuses le soir à Poudlard, tout ça pour vous rendre dans la salle sur demande, et savez-vous ce qu'on y trouve dans cette salle ? Harry, dis-moi, on trouve quoi dans la salle sur demande ?**

**Tout… tout ce qu'on veut, il suffit… il suffit d'y penser, répondit le survivant.**

**Il suffit d'y penser, exactement ! m'exclamai-je. Et à quoi pensiez-vous ? Fred, George ?**

**La ferme Percy ! cria l'un des jumeaux.**

**Ils pensaient à une chambre, avec des miroirs, un lit immense et confortable, une armoire remplie de… menottes, de lubrifiant, de préservatifs, d'aphrodisiaques… Un sort de silence et ils pouvaient s'envoyer en l'air, gentiment, entre frères.**

**Ce sont des mensonges, cria Charlie.**

**Charlie… et si tu disais à maman pourquoi tu es toujours parti en voyage, hein ? Et si tu lui disais que tu as tellement honte de ta famille que tu préfères être en compagnie de dragons plutôt qu'autour de cette table ? On ne peut pas t'en vouloir, nous avons tous honte de cette famille. De ce père, amoureux des moldus, de cette mère prête à recueillir n'importe quelle vermine dans la famille, hein Malfoy ?**

**Draco est à sa place ici, dit Ron, on ne peut pas dire la même chose pour toi !**

**Ron… Oh, Ron, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, regarde-toi, tu es le plus raté des Weasley, toujours dans l'ombre de Harry Potter, tu as attiré Hermione juste parce qu'elle avait pitié de toi ! Regarde ton fils, Ron, regarde-le bien ! Tu dis que Draco a sa place dans la famille, tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Des yeux bleus, presque gris, pas de cheveux roux mais plutôt châtain clair, presque blond. As-tu vraiment cru que Draco était capable de fabriquer une potion pour mettre enceinte Hermione ? As-tu vraiment cru que ce bébé pouvait être venu, comme ça en quelque mois ? Non Ron, ta petite Hermione a voulu consoler Draco, manque de chance elle est tombée enceinte et ils ont inventé cette histoire de potion avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Et toi Ron, le gentil Ron, tu as tout gobé, comme d'habitude.**

**Monsieur Weasley vous…**

**Professeur Rogue, j'ai appris votre retour, j'ai appris que vous et Black formiez un charmant petit couple… Cela ne vous fait rien de savoir que votre compagnon a couché avec votre filleul ? Ne faites pas cette tête, vous vous attendiez à quoi de la part d'un Black et d'un Malfoy ? **

_It's a beautiful day  
I fell good, I fell right  
And no-one, no-one's gonna stop me now  
Mama  
_

**Je remarque que Draco s'est levé, il tient sa baguette fermement dans sa main.**

**Tu vas te taire, sale Weasley.**

**Sale Weasley ? Oh, pas très gentil pour la famille qui t'a accueilli.**

**Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux, répondit le petit dragon en prenant un air froid, va-t-en avant que je ne lance un Avada Kedavra.**

**Tes instincts de mangemort reviennent, tu es comme ton père, un meurtrier, tu amènes le mal partout, heureusement qu'il s'est débrouillé pour que tu t'en ailles vite. Tu n'es qu'un serpent, un traître, si Harry n'avait pas été là, tu aurais fait comme ton père, tu te serais traîné à terre pour Voldemort et tu aurais écarté les cuisses dès qu'il te l'aurait ordonné. **

**Ca suffit Percy, tu…**

**Bill !!! ****Oh pardon, tu as cru que je t'avais oublié dans mon tour de table ? Que dire de toi, Bill, à part que tu trompes Fleur à tour de bras avec des hommes, des femmes, peu importe. Toi qui es « si cool », tu faisais honte à papa et maman avec ton accoutrement. Tant qu'on y est, je vais parler de toi, Ginny, je pensais que tu valais la peine… Et puis j'ai su… j'ai su ce qui s'était passé durant ta 6****ème**** année. Le 3 Août, 12 Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde est parti sauf toi, trop jeune pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et Lupin, tu sais, le professeur Lupin. Il était souffrant ce jour-là, tu t'es occupée de lui. D'ailleurs tu as joué ton rôle d'infirmière tellement bien que tu es tombée enceinte. Bien sûr, un enfant moitié Weasley, moitié loup-garou, c'est difficile de s'en occuper à 16 ans. Un petit tour dans un hôpital moldu et le bébé avait disparu. Et dans tout ça, il reste Harry… Harry le Survivant, celui qui à vaincu Voldemort. Le pauvre n'a pas réussi à assumer toutes les morts causées par sa faute, il est parti loin, espérant oublier l'homme de sa vie. Il s'est fait une place dans la police, en couchant avec son supérieur. Sans doute qu'il regrettera beaucoup d'être revenu quand il saura la vérité.**

**Peut importe ce que tu dis Percy, lança Potter, je ne te crois pas, tout ce que tu dis, c'est des mensonges.**

**Des mensonges ! Non Harry, regarde-les, regarde les regards désespérés que se donnent les jumeaux, regarde Ginny qui baisse les yeux devant Lupin, regarde Hermione et Draco se lancer des regards inquiets. Ils savent que tout est vrai, je ne mens pas. **

…

**Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là Harry ? Sais-tu pourquoi Draco te voulait à ses côtés ? **

**Parce qu'il m'aime.**

**Parce qu'il va mourir.**

**Une vague de pure extase s'empare de moi alors que j'observe l'effet de la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre à Potter. Je ne remarque même pas Draco à ses côtés qui a pointé sa baguette vers moi.**

**Endoloris ! **

**Une douleur insupportable s'empare de moi, je tombe à genoux, Draco est debout devant moi, sa baguette est toujours pointée dans ma direction. ****Ses yeux ne sont plus que des fentes. Je ferme les yeux. ****Ils sont tous perdus maintenant, tous les secrets ont été révélés. Le seul sentiment qui les habite en ce moment est la haine. Je les imagine se lever tout en même temps, et se lancer les sorts les plus horribles. Je me demande lequel osera lancer le premier Avada Kedavra ? Ron tuera-t-il Hermione ou Draco en premier ? Fleur tuera-t-elle Bill ou préfèrera-t-elle le torturer ? Maman va-t-elle renier Charlie ? Rogue va-t-il quitter encore une fois Sirius qui n'aura plus qu'à se trancher les veines ? Harry va-t-il repartir chez les moldus ? Je commence à rire, je n'en peux plus, mon rire est celui d'un dément.**

**Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Percy ? dit une voix que je ne reconnais pas.**

**Ce qui me fait rire, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux, ce qui me fait rire, c'est que Draco ira à Azkaban pour avoir utilisé ce sortilège, Sirius va y aller parce qu'il est un Animagus non déclaré, Lupin va y aller parce qu'il est un Loup Garou et pour détournement de mineur. Mais ce qui me fait le plus rire, vous savez ce que c'est ? Ca fait un moment déjà que Papa est mort… Vous savez quoi ? C'est moi qui l'ai tué, j'ai voulu lancé un Avada Kedavra sur Malfoy et… j'ai mal visé.**

**Je repars dans un fou rire, tous les regards sont sur moi. Ma mère éclate en sanglots, Ginny fait la même chose, je vois Remus la prendre dans ses bras… Remus ? ****Non, ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Mon rire cesse subitement. ****Elle pleure dans ses bras, Charlie a pris notre mère dans les siens. Ils m'écœurent, je disparais en transplanant et en les laissant seuls.**

_Sometimes I fell so sad, so sad, so bad  
But no-one's gonna stop me now, no-one  
It's hopeless - so hopeless to even try_


End file.
